¿Aun, somos Scorpion?
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Puede Scorpion seguir junto después de todo, ¿Que sucede cuando Happy se niega a hablar sobre su pasado pero insiste en seguir adelante con Toby?, ¿puede el Doc ignorar el hecho de que la mujer a la que ama esta casada con otro?, ¿Walter tendrá el valor esta vez para revelar sus sentimientos a Paige, ella aceptara o es demasiado tarde?, ¿Un nuevo genio se une al equipo?.
1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01 – A** **.** **Rod** **-** **123** **(Primera Parte)**

Era un típico día como cualquier otro en el Garage, había pasado ya una semana desde que Toby había sido raptado por Mark Collins, Happy había revelado parte de su pasado al equipo, Walter había aceptado sus sentimientos por Paige. Y aún que las cosas ahora se habían calmado un poco, la verdad era que no todo estaba funcionado bien para el equipo, en especial para el 197.

 _ **Una semana antes…**_

 _Justo después de que Toby le diera esas palabras de aliento a Walter, sobre ir tras la chica, revelar sus sentimientos y finalmente declarar fuerte y alto al mundo que el 197 estaba realmente enamorado de su colega de trabajo, Paige._

 _El líder de Scorpion salió del Garage intentando alcanzar a Tim y a Paige, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de manejar tan rápido como el límite de velocidad establecido por la ley se lo permitía, llegó al fin, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un retraso con algún agente de vialidad, ser la causar un accidente o estar involucrado en uno._

 _Walter llego justo a tiempo en el momento en que Tim y Paige subían al elevador del hotel._

— _¡Alto, alto!_ — _gritaba Walter mientras usaba sus manos y pies para evitar que la puerta del elevador se cerrara._

— _¡Walter!_ — _tanto Paige como Tim parecían sorprendidos de la aparición de su jefe_ _, justo en ese momento._

— _Podemos hablar, es importante_ — _Walter inhalaba rápidamente_ _, miraba fijamente a Paige e ignoraba por completo a Tim que no le despegaba la vista de encima, ¿exactamente qué era tan importante para Walter que no podía esperar hasta regresar a Los Ángeles?_

— _Subiré las maletas a la habitación_ — _murmuró Tim mientras tomaba el equipaje de Paige y desaparecía_ _tras cerrarse las puertas del elevador._

 _Walter evitaba prestar atención a las palabras de Tim, pero "maletas y habitación" resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, ¿él había dicho habitación, no a tu habitación, acaso compartían habitación, cuando había pasado eso, por qué Paige estaba dispuesta a compartir habitación con el, a caso era demasiado tarde?_

— _¿Qué pasa, Toby esta bien?_ — _preguntó Paige regresando a Walter al vestíbulo del hotel, su mente parecía estar concentrada en otra cosa._

— _Si, el esta bien, aun que estaba bebiendo toda una botella de tequila_ — _murmuro sin prestar atención a lo que sus palabras podrían significar para Paige, quien sin pensarlo se preocupó de inmediato._

— _¿Y lo dejaste solo?_ — _la chica saco de su bolso su teléfono mientras intentaba llamar al Doc, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien._

— _El_ _puede cuidarse, escucha yo…_ — _se quedo callado un par de minutos mientras murmuraba e intenta alinear sus ideas, minutos antes de bajar del auto había ensayado lo que le diría, pero ahora todas las palabras había desaparecido de su mente._

— _¡Walter!_ _—Paige comenzó a casquear sus dedos solo para que el chico reaccionara._

— _Si, si, yo…._ _—se quedo de nuevo callado, mientras observaba a la nada, intentaba mantener su mirada apartada de Paige, la decisión ya la había tomado, el valor lo tenía, desde el momento en que había encendido el auto y había detenido el elevador, las palabras las tenía en su cabeza, no estaba seguro cual era el problema que le impedía seguir adelante. Pero mantener la mirada apartada de Paige le ayudaba, o eso creía._

— _Walter, regresa a casa, hablaremos el Lunes—la chica comenzó a hartarse, dio media vuelta, presionó el botón del elevador._

 _Eso fue suficiente para Walter, la sola idea de imaginar a Paige regresando al elevador, encontrándose con Tim, compartiendo habitación y tal vez hasta la cama todo el fin de semana, le hizo hablar por fin._

— _Te amo—Walter espero a que Paige dijera algo, se moviera o simplemente hiciera algo, pero ella no hizo nada, el 197 comenzaba a pensar que había sido un pésimo consejo el que Toby le había dado y aún peor, el que el, lo tomara y se arriesgara._

 _Las puertas del elevando se abrieron y cerraron, durante ese tiempo, Paige seguía de espaldas a él sin decir nada, y Walter, seguía esperando alguna reacción. Tomó el valor de nuevo, sobre todo cuando podía imaginar lo que Toby le diría si regresaba al Garage diciendo solo esas palabras. Realmente escuchaba su voz en su cabeza diciéndole. "Ya lo dijiste, ahora sigue, lo peor ya pasó", cuan equivocado estaba el Doc, o la voz parecida a Toby en la cabeza de Walter._

— _Mentí, para ser sincero te miento desde hace mucho tiempo—comenzó a hablar, recordando cada palabra de su discurso._

— _¿Walter?—le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir, ella ya había dado media vuelta y lo observaba fijamente, no se acercó a él, aún estaba parada a un lado del elevador, presionó el botón de nuevo._

— _¿Si?—murmuró Walter notando como Paige tenía la intención de subir, eso no era nada bueno._

— _Ve a casa—hablo en voz baja cuando notó que se acercaban más huéspedes para usar el elevador._

— _¿Qué?—no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien, o Paige le jugaba una muy mala broma._

— _Ambos sabemos que te retractaras mañana—Paige comenzó a hablar lentamente, ignoro el "no, claro que no" del 197 y continuó hablando mientras entraba al elevador tras abrirse las puertas—Así que, a no ser que tu intención sea no cambiar de opinión, hablaremos después._

 _Dicho eso, las puertas se cerraron y Paige desapareció de la vista de Walter, este se quedo inmóvil observando el lugar donde ella había estado minutos atrás, el 197 no estaba seguro si seguirla, ir a casa, o solo esperar ahí, a que ella regresara._

 _ **Los Ángeles**_

 _El Doctor Tobías M. Curtis había terminado con la botella de Tequila tan rápido que ni siquiera disfruto del sabor, y lo peor de todo es que eso no le había ayudado a calmar su pena, estaba determinado a llevar al limite su hígado, pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro lo que eso significaba, no pretendía convertirse en un borracho o volverlo un hábito, pero si acaso cometía una estupidez quería culpar al alcohol, aún que para ser sincero, esa excusa siempre le había parecido realmente falsa._

 _El sol estaba por salir y el Doctor se había quedado en el Garage, con sus calcetines había hecho dos títeres que simulaban ser el y Happy, les había creado ojos, boca y cabello, sabía que era infantil pero servía en un caso como ese, podía desahogarse sin lastimar a nadie, y si, eso significaba no llamar o buscar a Happy para pedirle una explicación. No quería pelear pero, la verdad es que él tenía derecho a respuestas._

 _Odiaba el hecho de odiar a Happy, pero, le había mentido, aún que técnicamente el también, le había prometido ir lento, pero la verdad es que llevaba enamorado de Happy desde un largo tiempo, ¡¿era imposible que ella creyera que no iba a hacer su movimiento?! y si, eso significaba pedirle matrimonio, la insinuación ya la había hecho semanas atrás, y todo el tiempo le hablaba del futuro, de lo que quería, de cuanto la quería a ella en su vida, había cambiado sus hábitos, era un buen novio, lo mínimo que podía esperar de ella era sinceridad._

 _Se sentía miserable, humillado, el, el gran analista en conducta humana, no había logrado entender que su novia guardaba un secreto, ¿a quién quería engañar?, ¡claro que sabía que ella guardaba secretos!, era lo que más adoraba de ella, el descubrir algo nuevo cada día, había sonreído durante horas cuando descubrió que a ella le gustaba sentirse segura mientras dormía, y si, eso significa abrazarla._

 _Ella podría tener la fama de ser gruñona, pero cuando estaban solos, había descubierto que ella tenía un lado dulce, le gustaba cuando el, le decía cosas al oído, y no, no hablaba de cosas obscenas, hablaba de cosas "cursis", ¿sí es que podía catalogarlo?, en definitiva eran cosas "cursis", solía decirle lo hermosa que era, lo sexy que se veía molesta, que le gustaba ponerla nerviosa y por eso la observaba todo el tiempo, le había confesado que el primer día que ella se unió a Scorpion, había rogado a Walter re ubicar su escritorio solo para poder verla de frente, trabajando, y ella le había respondió a ese gesto con un largo beso._

 _La forma en que ella reaccionaba al darse cuenta de que había revelado esa información, siempre era la misma, le tomaba del rostro con ambas manos, le miraba fijamente, acercaba sus labios a los suyos y murmuraba._

— _Si se lo cuentas a alguien, voy a negarlo y golpearte, ¿entiendes?_

 _Y su respuesta siempre era la misma, quedarse callado, atento a lo que ella le pedía, acceder a su petición moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación, notaba como ella sonreía para después seguir besándose._

 _A pesar de todas esas pequeños cosas que había logrado descubrir, el mantener un matrimonio secreto no estaba en su lista, y el problema no era que ella jamás se lo contara, el problema, su gran pregunta, (aún que realmente temía a la respuesta), era: ¿por qué seguía casada?, con eso en mente, se recostó en el sofá del Garage y se quedó dormido con los títeres de él y ella en sus manos._

 _ **Horas después**_

 _Happy despertó dando un brinco por el ruido del tráfico, ella se había quedado dormida dentro de su camioneta, justo después de salir del Garage y subir a su auto, comenzó a manejar sin rumbo, solo quería alejarse de todos, se detuvo en medio de la carretera y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. No le gustaba llorar en público, no le gustaba llorar en general. Odiaba que Toby la hiciera llorar, pero en esta ocasión no era culpa de Toby, no, en esta ocasión, ella había provocado todo el desastre._

 _Le había ocultado a Toby sobre su pasado y la razón era que no le gustaba hablar de eso, sabía que en el momento que hablara de eso con Toby, el comenzaría a analizarla, pero la verdad era que estaba tan involucrada con Toby que, si quería seguir con el, debía ser sincera y decirle todo, todo lo que había ocultado hasta ahora. Respiró profundo, encendió la camioneta y fue directo al Garage._

 _Estaba segura de que Toby se había quedado ahí, había llamado en varias ocasiones solo para escuchar la voz del Doc al otro lado del teléfono, y el siempre contestaba, diciendo su nombre, esperando que fuera ella. Pero ella, no decía ni una palabra y después colgaba, eso solo la hacía soltar el llanto una vez más._

 _Cuando Happy llegó al Garage, antes de apagar la camioneta, se dio cuenta de que el auto de Walter no estaba en el lugar, y aún que no presto mucha atención a eso, apago el motor de su auto para después dirigirse hacia la puerta del Garage. Respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta de metal de golpe haciendo una ruidosa entrada, pudo notar como Toby saltaba del susto y caía del sofá, con, ¿eran calcetines lo que tenía en sus manos?_

 _Estaba confundida por lo que Toby podría a ver hecho durante la noche entera, miles de ideas habían pasado por su cabeza, pero eso_ _, ¿Toby había creado unos pequeños títeres de él y?.. ¡¿Un momento, ese calcetín, se suponía que era ella?!, tenía lo que parecía ser largas tiras de hilo simulando su cabello. Eran algo simples y torpes esos títeres pero sin duda eran ellos dos, ¿exactamente qué había hecho con ellos horas atrás?_

 _Se quedó callada durante unos segundos mientras notaba que Toby se levantaba del suelo algo aturdido, entre dormido y asombrado de su presencia, a tan temprana hora._

— _¡Hey!—murmuró mientras levantaba su mano (justo donde el títere de Happy se encontraba) y la saludaba, al ver lo que tenía en la mano, la bajó de inmediato un tanto asustado de la reacción de la chica._

— _¿Dejó el lugar por un par de horas y tú, te dedicas a hacer perversiones con tu ropa?—Happy comenzó por burlarse de él, era la única forma que conocía para iniciar una conversación con Toby, distraer la atención de algo que sin duda era culpa suya y no del Doc._

— _Eso es por qué ELLA si quiere hablar conmigo y no me oculta nada—la forma en que Toby lo dijo fue doloroso, no sólo para el, si no para ella._

 _Tenía que admitirlo, Toby podría tener solo 170 de IQ pero seguía siendo un genio, y tenía un don para la palabra, su especialidad: analizar a las personas, justo en ese momento, le había dicho algo que era hiriente y certero, ella había escapado sin decir una palabra horas atrás._

— _No quiero pelear—murmuró la chica mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sofá._

— _Tu empezaste—respondió Toby mientras usaba el títere que representaba al Doc._

— _¿Tienes que usar esa cosa?—murmuró Happy sin despegar la mirada de esos títeres, y como Toby no respondió, tomó ambos mientras se los quitaba de las manos y los dejaba en la mesa, después le tomó de la mano mientras intentaba compensar lo que le había ocultado y estaba por revelar—Escucha, no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que, no me gusta hablar sobre eso._

— _Entiendo, después de todo, yo soy solo la distracción a tu matrimonio—respondió molesto mientras se soltaba de Happy y se levantaba del sofá en dirección a la cocina._

— _No eres una distracción—murmuró Happy siguiéndolo de cerca._

— _¿Entonces qué soy?—grito molesto, conocía a Happy desde años atrás y hasta la fecha jamás habían peleando de esa forma, por lo general el recibía los regaños, pero en esta ocasión era él quien estaba descargando su furia sobre ella._

 _Happy se quedó callada unos segundos, de verdad quería decirle lo que sentía por él, pero, no estaba segura sobre cómo explicarlo._

— _Yo me largo—murmuró Toby al notar la mirada ausente de Happy, era notorio que no iba a responder, así que comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del Garage, pero antes de seguir, la chica corrió en dirección a él, se colocó de frente mientras le obstruía el paso._

— _5 preguntas, puedes hacer 5 preguntas y yo, responderé—respondió lentamente mientras mantenía ambas manos en alto evitando que se moviera, después mirando directamente al Doc, murmuró-Lo prometo._

 _No estaba segura de por que había prometido eso, ¿que sucedía si Toby hacia una pregunta que ella no quisiera responder?_

— _¿Cómo se llama?—Toby no espero, hizo la pregunta tan rápido que parecía que ya había pensando en eso durante toda la noche._

— _Steven U-Khon, es Japonés, aprendí el idioma por el—cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras respondía lentamente pensando cada palabra, no estaba segura del por qué había dado información adicional, pero lo había hecho._

— _Si antes creí que era sexy, ahora lo odio—refiriéndose al idioma, el Doc se quedó callado unos segundos, pudo notar como Happy parecía sonreír al comentario, después continuó con el interrogatorio—¿Por qué se separaron?, y no digas: "es complicado"—se adelantó a la posible respuesta de la chica._

— _Yo...—comenzó a hablar pero se quedó callada unos segundos, no estaba segura de cómo comenzar a explicarle esa parte, no quería hablar de eso, por qué era realmente doloroso, se había alejado de Steven por una razón y no quería recordar el por qué, realmente era doloroso._

 _Pero si realmente quería evitar que las cosas entre el Doc terminaran, tenía que ser sincera, ¿o tal vez no?, ¿podía mentir, o podía solo contar una parte de la historia?, abrió la boca para continuar hablando pero antes de continuar un grito los asusto a ambos._

— _¡TOBY!—la voz de Walter hizo eco en el Garage, cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Happy mirándole fijamente—que bien, tú estás aquí, así puedo ahorrar palabras—los observo a ambos con molestia._

— _¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Toby mirando fijamente a Walter, solo había una respuesta lógica a su reacción, Paige lo había rechazado._

— _¡¿Dime, por qué te hice caso, tienes los peores instintos, no pudiste notar que Happy esta casada y ella te rechazó minutos antes, pero seguiste con tu locura y le propusiste matrimonio, delante de todos?! —Walter comenzó a soltar gritos mientras movía las manos y caminaba de un lugar a otro con histeria._

— _¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —pregunto Happy mirando a ambos._

— _Es muy simple, TÚ novio, o lo que sea—hizo énfasis en "lo que sea" haciendo enojar no solo a Toby también a Happy—me dio el peor de los consejos, "busca a Paige, dile lo que sientes", ¿adivina que?, ¡lo hice, y me rechazó!_

— _¿Estás seguro de, decirlo bien?—la forma en que Toby hizo la pregunta molesto a Walter._

— _¡Y TÚ!—señaló a Happy, mientras se acercaba a ella—fue tu idea hablar sobre las entradas de Jazz con Paige—murmuro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca._

— _Te dije que la invitaras, y tú, le insinuaste que fuera con Tim, ¡eso no es mi culpa!_

— _¡Es culpa de ambos!, ahora Paige sabe lo que siento por ella, pero ella está ahora compartiendo habitación_ _Tim._

— _Estadísticamente hablando es probable que ellos ya tuvieran sexo antes de este viaje—murmuro Toby sin prestar atención a Walter o el "cállate" de Happy._

— _¿En serio, basado en que, tu gran mente, debo recordarte lo que te paso hace unas horas?, ella dijo que NO, esta CASADA, apuesto a que no te diste cuenta—Walter y Toby comenzaron a discutir ignorando por completo a Happy, incluso a las personas que acaban de llegar al Garage._

— _Mantengo mi hipótesis, si Paige regresa con una gran sonrisa en los labios o su postura es diferente, Tim es un semental en la cama—antes de que Toby pudiera terminar de hablar Walter se le acerco con toda la intención de golpearlo, Happy se interpuso entre ambos._

— _¡Hey!—un grito se escucho por todo el lugar y los tres vieron a Sylvester con Ralph aun lado, el niño tenia los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos tapaba sus oídos._

— _Ya puedo abrir los ojos—el niño grito sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba._

 _Sylvester le respondió el clave morse mientras tocaba su cabeza y le decía "no, aun no"._

— _¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo? —pregunto Sylvester mirando por igual a Walter, Toby y Happy, estaban sentados en el sofá, Ralph estaba fuera de la escena, estaba en la cocina comiendo un sándwich de queso mientras tenia los audífonos puestos, solo para ocultar el ruido._

— _Es culpa de los malos consejos de Toby—respondió Walter molesto._

— _Si doy malos consejos por que me hiciste caso—Toby respondió rápidamente, mientras Happy se mantenía callada._

— _¡Estoy harto!, Megan tenia razón, Walter puedes ser un genio pero eres un idiota, debiste decirle a Paige lo que sentías desde el inicio, así que, si ella regresa con Tim como pareja, es tu culpa, arréglalo, no culpes a los demás—Sylvester quien solía ser callado en ese momento parecía ser el hermano mayor de todos los presentes._

 _Pudo notar la cara de molestia de Walter y como se alejaba de ellos, pero sobre todo como Toby empezaba a reír de lo ocurrido._

— _¿Te parece gracioso?, veamos, se supone que ibas a ir lento, pero no lo hiciste—Sylvester observo a Toby fijamente mientras intentaba regañarlo._

— _Por que me regañas, estuviste de acuerdo en que le propusiera matrimonio, se suponía que tú estabas ayudándome, ¿recuerdas?—Toby respondió rápidamente haciendo que Sylvester se quedara sin argumentos para seguir gritándole._

— _Esto no termina aquí—Sylvester observo a Toby, mientras dirigía su mirada a una Happy entre apenada y molesta._

— _Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decirme Syl, no olvides que me tienes miedo—Happy estaba a la defensiva, estaba lista para cualquier posible reclamo de Sylvester._

— _Deberías ser sincera con Toby, si no tienes intensión de divorciarte, entonces, no lo ilusiones—Sylvester bajo la voz y cambio su actitud, ahora parecía mas calmado, y no por que Happy le diera miedo, no, la verdad es que de todos los presentes, ella era quien había cometido el peor de los errores, ocultarle información importante no solo a su pareja y amigo, si no, a todos en el equipo._

 _Dicho eso, se alejo de Happy y Toby, después cuando estuvo cerca de Ralph lo tomo de la mano para salir del Garage rumbo a Kobalskys._

— _Odio cuando tiene razón—murmuro Happy, mantenía su mirada en el suelo, alejaba de los ojos de Toby._

— _¿Entonces, vas a ilusionarme, o?—Toby no quería terminar la frase pero era mejor saberlo ahora._

— _Le pedí el divorcio en Navidad, pero el, no responde a mis llamadas o mensajes, creo que se oculta apropósito para evitarme—Happy comenzó a hablar lentamente—no te lo dije por que, odio parecer débil, y Sylvester tiene razón, prometiste ir lento—intento cambiar el giro de la conversación._

— _Se supone que tu estabas soltera—Toby respondió rápidamente bromeando, pero noto que no era un buen momento para hacer bromas._

— _¿Sabes que aun tienes tres preguntas?—le recordó Happy después de unos segundos de silencio, esta vez observo fijamente a Toby._

— _Técnicamente siguen siendo cuatro, no respondiste al, por que se separaron—se quedo callado, pudo notar como los ojos de Happy comenzaban a llenarse de agua, así que antes de que ella empezara a romper en llanto agrego—escucha, yo, tengo hambre, ¿que dices si alcanzamos a Ralph y Sylvester?, podemos seguir con las preguntas después—Toby coloco su mano de tal forma de que ella pudiera tomarla indicando que estaba de acuerdo, ella sonrío levemente, para después salir de ahí tomados de la mano._

 _ **Actualmente**_

— ¡Espera, eso es trampa!, no existe esa palabra—Tim estaba jugando Scrabble con Paige y Ralph en la cocina, estaba riendo todo el tiempo, parecían la portada de una familia feliz, todo delante de Walter, quien estaba tratando de trabajar pero seguía mirando como Paige tocaba el brazo de Tim todo el tiempo o como Tim tocaba el cabello de Ralph.

—Hey, ¿estas bien?—Cabe se acerco a Walter al notar como este parecía mirar hacia la dirección de Paige y Tim, pero sobre todo la mirada entre cerrada que le lanzaba a Tim, o como parecía murmurar cosas para si mismo, podía notar como Walter estaba molesto.

— ¿Por qué todos insisten en preguntarme eso?, estoy bien, estoy trabajando en…—se quedo callado mirando lo que tenia en sus manos, solo estaba tocando su teclado ruidosamente sin sentido alguno que la pantalla de su computadora estaba en azul, sin darse cuenta estaba a punto de borrar todo el disco duro de su computadora, pudo notar como este maldecía mientras tecleaba rápidamente para recuperar la información.

—Necesito vacaciones—murmuro Cabe al alejarse pero sobre todo cuando noto que Sylvester se acercaba a Toby quien estaba en su escritorio dándole la espalda a todos, tenia dos libros en cada mano.

— ¿Por qué ignoras a Happy, creí que habían arreglado las cosas?—Sylvester se había acercado lo suficiente a Toby para regañarlo.

—No se de que hablas, no la ignoro, solo estoy leyendo atentamente—Toby seguía mirando fijamente ambos libros.

—Llevas más de 15 minutos en esa misma página, y Happy lleva mirándote fijamente por más de 20 minutos.

— ¿En serio lo hace?—murmuro sonriendo, después aclarándose la garganta y hablando calmadamente—quiero decir, no lo había notado.

— Podemos hablar—la voz de Happy hizo que Toby dejara caer al suelo sus libros, Sylvester salto y grito al notar la presencia de la chica, ¿cuando se había movido de su lugar?, también se podía notar la tensión entre todo el equipo, como todos los observaban, el lugar se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de que Toby pudiera decir que si, Walter grito.

— ¡Te tengo!—Walter sonrió de la nada mientras daba un salto de su lugar, tomaba su abrigo y las llaves de su auto.

— ¿A quien tienes?—pregunto Paige siguiéndolo de cerca, el resto del equipo se le acerco, Sylvester quien estaba mas cerca al escritorio de Walter se percato de lo que pasaba.

— Un momento, ¿es -123?—pregunto Sylvester mientras miraba a Walter decidido por salir del Garage.

— Así es, esta vez, se donde esta—susurro mientras sonreía con triunfo.

—No otra vez—Happy parecía apenada por su amigo.

— Walter ¿tengo que recordarte lo que paso hace tres años?—murmuro Toby divertido.

— ¡NO!—Walter grito molesto mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Toby, tenía prohibido contar eso.

— ¿Quién es A, como sea que se llame, y que paso hace tres años? —pregunto Paige mirando a Sylvester y Toby al mismo tiempo.

—A punto ROD, guion, ciento veintitrés, es un genio que se reúsa a unirse a Scorpion, Walter lleva años buscándolo, y siempre que cree encontrarlo, el lo envía a los peores lugares, hace tres años lo envió a un bar, gay—Sylvester empezó por explicar lo que pasaba al resto del equipo.

Tim soltó una risa pero al notar la mirada asesina de Paige se disculpo, Walter sonrió por eso, ¿ella acababa de defenderlo?

— Toby lo saco de ahí justo a tiempo, tres tipos ya le habían dado su numero telefónico—Happy siguió explicando la historia al resto.

— Esta vez es diferente, por que el esta en Kobalskys, en este momento.

— ¿Vamos a dejar que vaya solo? —pregunto Tim mirando como Walter salía de ahí con rapidez.

— ¿Y perdernos el espectáculo?, ¡no, claro que no! —Toby respondió mientras tomaba su chamarra, e invitaba a todos a seguirle, después al encender su auto, noto que Happy se había subido, se colocaba el cinturón.

—Conduce—murmuro la chica mientras miraba al frente.

Sylvester, Paige, Ralph y Tim subieron a la camioneta con Cabe mientras los seguían de cerca, cuando llegaron al restaurante pudieron notar el lugar lleno de gente, era alrededor de las 2 de la tarde.

— ¿Y alguna vez han visto a ese genio? —pregunto Tim mirando a todos lados, sobre todo al notar que todos se habían quedado quietos en la puerta.

— A decir verdad no, tenemos la teoría de que puede ser un hombre mayor de 40 años, tal vez 45, rubio, anteojos, un tanto bajo de estatura, pero claro esa es solo mi teoría, Happy y Sylvester creen que puede ser alguien menos de 20 años, a decir verdad, cada uno de los presentes podría ser un sospechoso—comenzó a explicar Toby.

— ¿Qué tal ella?—Paige señalo a una chica que estaba sentada en la orilla del lugar, tenia una Tablet, una revista juvenil abierta y se pintaba las uñas.

— No me malinterpretes, pero es poco probable—murmuro Sylvester.

— ¿Por qué, por que es una chica? —pregunto divertida Paige, pudo notar la cara de Sylvester parecía que había cometido un error.

—No, por su lectura, y además parece mas interesada en combinar su ropa con sus uñas—Toby intento ayudar a su amigo.

—Eso es cierto—murmuró Happy mientras notaba a la joven.

Después de unos segundos Paige junto con Tim, Sylvester, Cabe y Ralph tomaron asiento mientras hablaban con la camarera, si la búsqueda del genio llevaría mas de lo previsto, era mejor esperar y comer algo en el proceso, Toby y Happy estaban del otro lado del lugar, se habían sentado ellos dos solos mientras tomaban café, no hablaban, solo estaban sentados uno frente al otro.

Walter estaba aun parado junto a la puerta, quería asegurarse de que -123 estaba ahí, el estaba seguro de que se encontraba ahí, tenia que estar ahí, quería impresionar a Paige, no pudo evitar notar como Paige ahora tocaba de nuevo el brazo de Tim, era como Toby había dicho, era probable que ellos dos ya hubieran tenido sexo desde antes de enviarlos a ese fin de semana "romántico", ¿y de quien era culpa?, ¡suya claro!, Happy tenia razón.

Walter estaba tan concentrado observando cada movimiento de Paige hacia Tim, que no se dio cuenta cuando choco de frente a una chica que salía del lugar con toda prisa mientras llevaba los audífonos puestos.

— ¡Lo siento!—Walter intento ayudar a la chica a levantar sus cosas.

—Está bien, yo, no te vi—murmuro mientras terminaba de levantar sus cosas, Walter seguía mirando hacia la dirección donde Paige y Tim estaba sentados, justo en ese momento Tim estaba hablándole al oído a Paige y esta estaba sonriendo descaradamente, ni siquiera noto cuando la chica salió de Kobalskys.

— Esto es una perdida de tiempo—murmuro Toby, con Happy por un lado, se habían acercado a Walter para hacerle compañía y hacer menos notorias sus miradas de odio hacia Tim.

Entonces, de la nada, las televisiones del restaurante así como sus celulares emitieron un ruido, y las observarla la pantalla, la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse, un fondo negro, música de fondo y una leyenda.

"Gracias por las llaves, Scorpion"

Todos observaron a todos lados, sobre todo Scorpion, ¿llaves, a que se refería con llaves?, escucharon el claxon de un auto y mientras observaban por las ventanas del restaurante, pudieron notar el auto de Walter, el auto de la compañía como les gustaba llamarlo, encendido y una persona estaba arriba, bajo el vidrio y la vieron, la chica, la misma chica que había chocado con Walter segundos atrás, la misma chica que Paige había señalado como posible genio, estaba arriba del auto, sonriendo, mientras los saludaba a todos para después lanzar un beso, guiñarles un ojo y arrancar el auto con rapidez.

Scorpion salió del restaurante con rapidez, pero notaron que las llantas de sus respectivos autos estaban sin aire, ELLA los había dejado varados en Kobalskys.

— ¿Cómo exactamente consiguió tus llaves?—pregunto Toby mientras se acercaba a Walter, no importaba donde las hubiera colocado, tenia que estar lo suficientemente cerca para quitárselas.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Capítulo 02

_**Isis:**_ _tengo varias teorías sobre lo que podría pasar pero me gusto escribir esta versión, espero te siga gustando._

 _ **Dauntlessmermaid:**_ _para ser sincera odio el hecho de que Paige acepte la confesión de Walter a la primera, creo que es el momento de que ella lo haga sufrir mas jaja._

 _ **Samantha:**_ _me tardo en publicar lo se, pero es por una buena razón, quiero que sea perfecto._

 _ **Waspblack:**_ _yo también espero terminar o adelantar tanto como sea posible antes del estreno de la tercera temporada._

 **Capítulo 02 – A** **.** **Rod** **-** **123** **(Segunda Parte)**

— ¿Cómo exactamente consiguió tus llaves?—pregunto Toby mientras se acercaba a Walter, no importaba donde las hubiera colocado, tenia que estar lo suficientemente cerca para quitárselas.

—¿Acaso eso importa ahora?—murmuró Walter molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al Garage y el resto lo seguía, Cabe estaba llamando a la grúa, sus autos no se podían quedar ahí, 197 había sido humillado delante de todo el equipo y la gente en Kobalskys, lo único que el genio quería hacer, era desaparecer de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?—Toby se quedó callado mientras giraba la vista hacia atrás, Paige, Tim y Ralph estaban hablando sobre un viaje al museo de paleontología en New York, estaban planeando ir a ahí a finales del mes, el niño parecía emocionado mientras le explicaba a Tim todo lo que verían ahí, pero aún más notaba como Tim dejaba que Ralph le explicará todo—¿esto es por Paige cierto, querías impresionarla?—no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa y eso molestó a Walter.

—¿Dime, cómo van las cosas con Happy, ignorarla te funciona?—Walter había aprendido de Toby que la mejor forma de distraer la atención era centrar la conversación en otra persona.

—¡No la ignoro!, solo intento que ella tome la decisión correcta—Toby bajo la voz para que nadie los escuchara, especialmente por qué Happy se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

—¿Dónde ella, vuelve con su esposo?, ¡gran plan!—Walter estaba disfrutando de la escena, Happy los había alcanzado y ahora Toby se había alejado de el, efectivamente Toby estaba evitando a Happy, si no estuviera tan molesto se habría cuestionado el por qué.

—No se puede tener una conversación adulta contigo—susurro el Doc antes de acercarse a Sylvester quien iba hasta atrás junto a Cabe, comenzaban a tener una discusión sobre como un genio como Walter había sido timado por una chica.

Walter se detuvo en seco, a su teléfono acababa de llegar un mensaje de la genio que había robado su auto minutos atrás.

 _"¿Exactamente por qué tienes una lata en la guantera de tu auto?"_

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que Walter ignorara por completo a su alrededor, pero sobre todo, el hecho de Happy estaba a un lado suyo leyendo el mensaje.

" _¡No la toques!, si lo haces, vas a arrepentirte"_

—¿Por qué le estás enviando textos a esa chica?—Happy le acababa de arrebatar el celular a Walter, elevó la voz y pudo notar como el resto se acercaba a ellos.

" _¿Acaso guardas_ _pornografía_ _ahí?, es un muy raro escondite para eso, ¿no crees?... ¿Dime que son las cenizas de una mascota?"_

Happy leyó el mensaje en voz alta mientas caminaba de un lado a otro evitando que Walter le quitara el teléfono.

—¿Cenizas, Walter, creí que Megan se había ido en el cohete?—Sylvester lo estaba observando asustado.

—¿Guardaste un poco para ti?—murmuró Toby mientras lo observaba preocupado.

—Acaba de enviar una carita sonriente y ¿un beso?, ella esa coqueteando contigo—murmuró Happy antes de entregar el teléfono a Toby mientras él analizaba la conversación.

—¡Ella no está coqueteando conmigo!—grito Walter al notar todas las miradas de los presentes, aún que, en la frente de Paige una línea había aparecido, ¿acaso Paige estaba celosa?

—Claro que lo hace—murmuró Toby—y ella te gusta, tal vez por eso permitiste que ella tomará las llaves de tu auto, ¿no sueles guardarlas dentro de tu abrigo o en las bolsillos del pantalón?—después pregunto observando cómo Walter parecía nervioso, dejo que le arrebatara el celular de las manos justo a tiempo cuando entró la llamada de la chica, no sin antes contestar y colocar el alta voz a la llamada, para que todos pudieran escuchar.

—¡Dame mi auto ahora!—grito Walter ignorando el hecho de que estaba en altavoz.

—¡En serio tienes mal carácter!, escucha, haré un trato contigo, te daré tu auto ¡¿y, a quien sea que tengan en tu guantera?!, si prometen ayudarme sin hacer preguntas—la voz de la chica era dulce y juvenil, Toby comenzó hacer cálculos de la posible edad de la genio.

—¿Por qué te ayudaríamos?—Paige había tomando el teléfono y parecía liderar la conversación.

—Por qué ustedes y yo tenemos un enemigo en común.

—¿Alguien más tiene problemas con el Fisco?—se burlo Toby, mientras Happy lo golpeaba, y ese pequeño roce hizo que ambos se observarán por unos segundos.

—Nos veremos en 10 minutos justo a las afueras de tu Garage—dicho eso corto comunicación.

—¿Exactamente de qué enemigo está hablando?—Tim parecía preocupado, tal vez no había investigado muy bien a Scorpion antes de unirse.

—Bueno, la única posibilidad es Collins—murmuró Toby sin prestar atención, todos se observaron un poco nerviosos para después acelerar el paso y salir corriendo rumbo al Garage, al llegar ahí, notaron el auto y una chica recargada en la puerta mientras parecía jugar con su teléfono, al notar el ruido que hacían y como Sylvester gritaba, "ya voy" una y otra vez, la chica los observo.

La chica era de estatura promedio, 1 60 casi 1 65, a decir verdad no era más alta que Happy, pero los tacones de color café, la hacían ver más alta, llevaba un vestidoc que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con pequeños rombos grises, mallas negras debajo, el sweater y bolso del mismo color que sus tacones, su cabello de color castaño claro, le llagaba hasta los hombros, llevaba un fleco, una bufanda que hacía juego a la perfección con su vestido, de cierta forma era como Toby la había analizado minutos atrás en el restaurante, una chica preocupada por su apariencia.

—8 minutos, eso fue interesante—murmuró mientras notaba como Walter se acercaba a ella, esta levanto la mano donde tenía las llaves del auto y se las entrego, prácticamente Walter se las arrebato, estaba realmente molesto—descuida, tu novia sigue aún en la guantera—sonrió mientras lanzaba una mirada coqueta.

—Es su hermana y mi esposa—la forma en que Sylvester lo había dicho, hizo sonrojar a la chica, fue el último en llegar al lugar, su respiración era entre cortada, sacó su inhalador mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a la chica.

—¡Oh, yo lo siento!, no sabía—bajo su cabeza un poco, mostrando arrepentimiento, pero eso duró poco segundos.

—¿Cómo sabemos que realmente eres EL genio?—Toby lanzó la primera pregunta, era su trabajo descubrir si realmente estaban tratando con un genio.

—¿Sigues creyendo que -123 es un hombre?—la chica cambio su rostro por completo, ahora sonreía arrogante e hizo pucheros mientras le respondía.

—Solo creo que es sospechoso que eligieras justo este día—se le acercó mientras le prestaba toda su atención, su intención era que la chica mostrará nerviosismo, pero no fue así.

—Bueno, el día de ayer estaba lloviendo, habría sido cruel hacerlos caminar bajo la lluvia ¿no crees?—su tono de voz era realmente calmado, no estaba seguro si se estaba burlando de ellos o de verdad tenía compasión por ellos.

—¿Enemigo en común, a quien te refieres?—Tim decidió ayudar a los genios, comenzaban a lanzarse miradas entre ellos, Happy estaba tratando de contenerse en no golpear a la chica que estaba molestando a Toby, pero sobre todo cuando la chica le guiñó un ojo al Doc. ¿Ella estaba coqueteando con Walter y Toby a la vez?

—Alto, pelirrojo, tiene mirada de lunático, a veces escucha voces en su cabeza, y fue parte de su equipo—se acercó a Tim mientras le daba la descripción, noto como Paige parecía unirse al enojo con Happy, tomó a Tim del brazo mientras lo alejaba de la chica.

—¿Estás hablando de Mark Collins?—Sylvester lanzó una mirada automáticamente al equipo mientras hablaba.

—¿Cómo lo conoces?—pregunto Cabe mientras miraba a la chica.

—No fue apropósito, si eso preguntan—noto la confusión del equipo en sus miradas, así que siguió hablando—el, descubrió quién era yo—confesó molesta.

—¿Cómo, está encerrado en el manicomio?—pregunto Tim mirando sospechosamente a la chica.

—Eso es lo que sabemos hasta anoche—la forma en que Toby lo dijo fue con reproche y molestia, aún recordaba su mala experiencia de re encuentro con Collins.

—Citando sus palabras: "utilizo mi cerebro, en lugar de fraternizar con la mesera"

—Suena igual a Collins—murmuró Paige.

—¿Cuándo es que Collins se contacto contigo?—pregunto Walter ignorando por completo al resto, aún había algo raro sobre la fuga de Mark que intrigaba al equipo, su plan de venganza en contra de Toby parecía sospechosa, y que ahora apareciera la genio quien Walter había intentado reclutar al equipo durante años, y mencionara a Collins, sin duda era preocupante.

—Hace un par de semanas—comenzó a explicar imitando a Walter, ignoro al resto y solo fijo su conversación en el 197—tuve una pequeña intrusión en mi sistema de sonido, dijo que sabía quién era yo exactamente y que teníamos una misión en común, "ridiculizar a Scorpion"

—¿Entonces eso haces, jamás tuviste la intensión de unirte al equipo?—pregunto Walter con un tono de molestia, era como si toda esa sensación de enojo que llevaba dentro la soltara en ese preciso momento.

—No lo tomes personal pero, trabajo mejor sola—su tono de voz había cambiado, parecía a la defensiva, después observando al resto—ademas, hace un par de años ustedes eran un completo desastre, burlarme de ustedes era la única acción que tenían.

—Eso es cierto—susurro Sylvester, antes de que Paige apareciera, sus vidas eran realmente monótonas, no tenía emoción, eran prácticamente invisibles, aún que debían de hacerlo, ellos tenían cierto historial con el gobierno.

—Al principio era divertido, pero después me envió esto—continuó hablando la chica, para después sacar su celular y mostrar una fotografía de Collins y Toby, el doctor estaba atado a una silla y este estaba inconsciente.

—Eso fue cuando me rapto—Toby observó con molestia a la chica—¿tú lo sabías?—se acercó a ella, al igual que el resto.

—¡NO!, me llegó esta mañana—intento aclarar la situación, comenzaba a verse sospechosa—estuve fuera de la ciudad, y esta mañana recibí esto—mostró de nuevo la fotografía.

—¿No entiendo como eso hace que Collins sea tu enemigo?—pregunto Happy.

—Yo, trabajo en una muy grande y poderosa farmacéutica, tengo acceso a una gran cantidad de químicos, y a veces tomo prestados algunos de esos químicos—comenzó a murmurar lentamente, haciendo las pausas debidas para no sonar sospechosa—mientras estaba fuera de la ciudad, alguien entró en mi casa, y robo cierto artefacto que hice con esos químicos.

—Dime que no es un virus—Toby comenzó a mostrarse enojado, comenzaba a entender las pausas y el tono de voz de la chica.

—En definitiva es más una epidemia, que una simple gripe—la forma en que lo dijo no relajo la tensión de los presentes.

–¿Exactamente qué es?—pregunto Cabe.

—Solo diré que en las manos equivocadas, puede causar algo similar a la peste negra—explicó lentamente.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—grito Toby realmente molesto.

—Estaba aburrida, para ser sincera sufro de insomnio y ya había acabado con todo el repertorio de Netflix—murmuró entre apenada y divertida.

—¿No entiendes lo grave que esto cierto?—pregunto Tim mientras notaba como el resto parecía unirse a una conversación privada.

—¡Claro que lo sé!, ¿por qué creen que se les digo a ustedes?, si voy con la Policía seré sospechosa, en lugar de la víctima.

—Créeme no eres la víctima—respondió Paige molesta, mientras tomaba a Walter del brazo y lo llevaba a donde el resto se había reunido y parecían mantener una chalar privada.

—¿Y, dice la verdad?—pregunto Happy mirando a Toby.

—¿Sobre el virus?, claro que si, ¿sobre ella siendo la víctima?, aún tengo mis dudas—respondió rápidamente mientras observaba a todos.

Hubo una pausa larga en que la chica solo escuchaba murmullos y notaba las miradas sobre ella, después el grupo se disolvió.

—Digamos que te creemos y te ayudamos, ¿qué ganamos?—Paige se acercó a la chica.

—¿Además de salvar al mundo?—sonrío divertida.

—Scorpion, no trabaja gratis, queremos algo a cambio—Happy se acercó a la chica mientras notaba que está se ponía nerviosa con su presencia.

—Dejaras en paz al equipo, no más intrusión en nuestro sistema de seguridad—comenzó a hablar Walter.

—Admite que tienes un pésimo sistema de seguridad—respondió la chica.

—Nos darás todas tus notas respeto al virus, y todo el material que hurtaste, y tal vez no te acusemos—Toby continuó con la charla.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en el macho alfa de Scorpion?, es atractivo, lástima por el estúpido sombrero—murmuró mientras observaba a Toby coquetamente.

—¡Hey!—gritaron Toby y Happy al mismo tiempo.

—Última oportunidad, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?—pregunto Cabe.

—Si eso evita que termine en prisión, bien.

—Nadie dijo nada sobre evitar prisión—respondió Paige con una sonrisa de victoria, sobre todo al notar la mirada de miedo de la chica.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?—pregunto Tim.

—Aileen, se pronuncia A-i-lin.

—Bien, Aileen, nos llevarás a tu casa, ¿es lejos?—pregunto Sylvester.

—Solo tenemos que cruzar la calle—murmuró y señaló el gran almacén que tenían enfrente de Scorpion, ¿cuan despistados debían ser para no, notar a la genio viviendo enfrente de ellos?, bueno estaban ocupados con sus sentimientos, si, ahora gracias a Paige tenían problemas sentimentales, no es que antes no los tuvieran, pero ahora, eran conscientes de ello.


	3. Capitulo 03

**Guest:** aquí sabrás que pasa con Aileen.

 **Isis:** Sobre el esposo de Happy, el aparecerá en dos capítulos mas, y su historia es… No diré más.

 **Capítulo 03**

—Bien, Aileen, nos llevarás a tu casa, ¿es lejos?—pregunto Sylvester.

—Solo tenemos que cruzar la calle—murmuró y señaló el gran almacén que tenían enfrente de Scorpion, ¿cuan despistados debían ser para no, notar a la genio viviendo enfrente de ellos?, bueno estaban ocupados con sus sentimientos, si, ahora gracias a Paige tenían problemas sentimentales, no es que antes no los tuvieran, pero ahora, eran conscientes de ello.

—¿Dime por qué no conseguiste este lugar, es enorme?—murmuró Toby mientras caminaba cerca a Walter justo al entrar al gran almacén frente a la calle.

—¿Crees que no lo intente?, seguían diciendo que estaba ocupado y el inquilino no tenía interés en mudarse—murmuró en voz baja mientras notaba el lugar.

Era más grande que el Garage de Scorpion, visiblemente parecía más acogedor, la cocina de verdad parecía una cocina, no sólo un pequeño comedor y una estufa vieja como ellos tenían, Toby quedó impresionado con la biblioteca, toda una pared repleta de libros, muchos de los libros que él solía tener en casa y otro más que deseaba conseguir, la iluminación en el lugar no parpadeaba como en Scorpion, no había gotera, era obvio que la chica administraba su dinero en las reparaciones del lugar.

—Ahora sabemos por qué, su sistema de electricidad es perfecto—recalcó Happy mientras se unía a la conversación.

De nuevo Walter pudo notar como Toby se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de la mecánica para unirse a la conversación que Cabe, Tim y Paige tenían, estaban tratando de descubrir quién era esa chica y si realmente confiarían en ella.

—¿Debo preocuparme por lo que acaba de pasar?—pregunto Walter mirando a Happy, podía notar como su expresión había cambiado, la chica parecía enfadada y triste a la vez. La misma expresión que tenía cuando rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de Toby y había revelado su matrimonio.

 _ **Días atrás**_

 _Toby y Happy estaban completamente solos en el Garage ese Martes por la noche, el resto del equipo los había abandonado justo en el momento en que la pelea se había vuelto más intensa, pero sobre todo con la esperanza de que al estar ellos dos realmente solos arreglarían sus problemas, ya que, a pesar de que solo habían pasados unos días desde que Toby había sido rescatado, le había propuesto matrimonio a Happy y ella había revelado cierta información de su vida privada, no sólo a Toby, si no a todos en el lugar, la pareja Quintis (como Toby solía auto llamarla) estaba pasando por una mala racha y no parecían mejorar en la comunicación o confianza, eso había dicho Toby justo antes de ver cómo una llave stilson salía volando por los aires hasta su lugar._

— _¡Por quinta vez, no es Collins, y si vuelves a mencionarlo, te juro que te haré llorar!—los gritos de Happy podían escucharse desde afuera del Garage, la gente que pasaba por ahí que ya estaba acostumbrada solo siguió su camino por la cera de enfrente._

— _Solo digo que es sospechoso que EL lo supiera y ¡YO NO!, además tú, lo odias—respondió Toby mientras asomaba la cabeza desde abajo de su escritorio._

— _¿Y esa es tu sospecha, solo por qué lo odio?—volvió a meter su mano en la caja de herramientas, esta vez era un destornillador, lo lanzó mientras golpeaba en la repisa llena de libros que Toby tenía cerca a su escritorio._

 _Justo en ese momento todos los presentes comenzaron a salir de ahí, silenciosamente, esquivando la herramienta de Happy._

— _¡Tú me odiabas antes!—Toby esquivó otra herramienta de nuevo mientras se alejaba de su escondite._

— _¡Eso es diferente!-Happy estaba a punto de tomar la pistola de clavos y fue justo cuando Toby quien había corrido hacia ella, se lo quitó de las manos._

— _¡¿Explica por qué es diferente?!—grito mientras se acercaba a ella, después mirándole fijamente a los ojos—sabes que tengo razón, ¿tengo razón cierto?...—con su mano derecha señaló hacia la cocina esperando respuesta de sus amigos, pero ellos habían abandonado el Garage minutos atrás—¿en qué momento se fueron?—pregunto en voz baja y con tristeza, sus amigos le habían abandonado._

— _Creo que fue cuando tire tus libros—murmuró Happy entre molesta y avergonzada._

— _Hablemos—Toby tomó a Happy por los hombros intentando que ella la observará, sus miradas se encontraron lentamente—no es que esté interesado en cada sucio detalle de tu matrimonio, solo quiero entender, ¿por qué jamás habías mencionado nada, por qué te niegas a hablar de eso, pero sobre todo por qué Mark lo sabía?_

— _En primer lugar, jamás pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, en segundo, sabes que odio que me analices, si no te lo dije fue por qué creí que obtendría el divorcio después de todos esos años, no creí que fuera necesario mencionarlo—se quedo callada unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos, respiraba profundo para calmar su coraje—¿por qué Mark lo sabe, no lo sé, tal vez se enteró en una conversación telefónica?, ¡es un pervertido, le gusta espiar a la gente!-abrió los ojos lentamente mientras hablaban._

— _¿Admites que aún mantienes contacto con el, tienen, encuentros "casuales"?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta._

— _No, y ¡NO!—grito moleta mientras se alejaba._

— _¿Segura?—pregunto mientras la seguía, para después recargarse en el escritorio de Happy cruzando los brazos._

— _¿Insinúas que te soy infiel?—pregunto molesta, estaba tratando de controlar su ira interna para no golpearlo con las herramientas que tenía a su alcance, tenía un martillo a su derecha, Toby se percató del asunto y tomó el martillo rápidamente._

— _Bueno técnicamente es a él a quien engañamos—hablo en voz tan baja esperando que nadie los escuchara, aún que estaban completamente solos._

— _Estamos separados, hace años que no—se quedo callada de nuevo, cerró los ojos de nuevo, respiro profundo, cerró la caja de herramientas para después caminar rumbo a su camioneta, estaba estacionada justo dentro del Garage—no quiero pelear—murmuró cuando notó que Toby la seguía de cerca._

— _¿Crees que yo si?—murmuró obligándola a verle a los ojos—¿espera, que quieres decir con, "jamás pensé, que llegáramos tan lejos", dudas de mis intensiones?—pregunto tomando la puerta de la camioneta de la chica evitado que está la cerrará._

— _Solo digo que tienes un historial—respondió con pena, pudo notar como Toby se dirigía de nuevo a su escritorio, ella cerró la puerta de golpe y lo siguió de cerca, ¿había cometido un error al decirlo?, ¡él quería sinceridad!, eso era lo que obtenía al presionarla._

— _El que haya arruino un compromiso antes no significa que lo haré de nuevo-murmuró lentamente con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza, ella, entre todas las personas cercanas a él, debería saber que no deseaba arruinar esa relación, se lo había dicho—¿sabes, por esto es que te propuse matrimonio, crees que no me doy cuenta de tus dudas?, deje de apostar por ti, te doy lo que quieres, seguridad, estabilidad, ¡quiero que seamos una familia!, ¿cuál es el problema, mi historial médico familiar?—comenzó a hablar sin darle oportunidad de responder, llego a su escritorio y se recargó en el, cada palabra que decía, podía notar que era como si le cortaran la piel._

— _No se trata de eso...—murmuró mientras se acercaba a él, sus manos tocaron su rostro obligándolo a observarla, después de forma astuta y seductora, logró quedar atrapada entre las piernas de Toby._

— _Sabes, tenía grandes planes para nosotros, teníamos un trato, yo molestaba a Collins en su audiencia y tú, me darías una recompensa, pero en lugar de eso, estamos peleando—Toby comenzó a atraer a Happy hacia el, con una mano la tomo de la cintura mientras con la otra jugaba con su cabello._

— _Puedo preguntarle algo—murmuró Happy tras unos segundos de silencio y miradas intensas, noto como Toby asentía con la cabeza—¿tú plan inicial, era proponérmelo delante de todos?_

— _No, se suponía que iba a ingeniármelas para que accedieras a un fin de semana romántico conmigo, y antes de partir, fingiría que había olvidado algo en el Garage, íbamos a llegar aquí, y entonces iba a pedírtelo—hizo una pausa cuando notó que Happy sonreía ligeramente con un brillo en sus ojos, así que continuo—tu, dirías que si, y entonces estaríamos solos durante dos días en la cabaña del amigo de un amigo a las fueras de la ciudad._

— _Cuando dices, "el amigo de un amigo" ¿te refieres a?—pregunto intentando saber si acaso había entendido bien._

— _¿La cabaña es mía?, si, ¿legalmente?, no—respondió rápidamente haciendo reír a la chica._

 _Happy admitía una y otra vez que no era de esas chicas cursis, la sola idea de los corazones y el color rosa, lo odiaba por completo pero, Toby había ideado todo un nuevo concepto de romanticismo solo para ella, cuando parecía que peleaban en lugar de chocolates y rosas, Toby le regalaba algo que realmente fuera a usar, como herramientas costosas, accesorios para su motocicleta, aún que a veces, solo a veces ella aceptaba regalos fuera de su personalidad, un tablón de cupones donde ella salía ganando, sus favoritos:_

 _1.- Toby debía permanecer callado por más de 24 horas._

 _2.- Ella elegía dónde y qué película ver, aún que no siempre terminaban de ver la película._

 _3.-Que pasatiempo o actividad física harían el domingo por la tarde, entre las elecciones siempre tenía que ver con andar en bicicleta por la ciudad o bajo la ciudad._

 _Y por supuesto estaba aquella casa de muñecas, la cual aún seguía siendo de color rosa, había pensando en cambiar el color pero después de lo que había hecho, el mantener en secreto su matrimonio, le pareció una clase de traición._

— _Es tarde, ¿qué dices si, dejamos la pelea para otro día?—pregunto la chica coquetamente._

— _Es buena idea pero, si no hablamos ahora, no lo haremos jamás, ¿así que solo hablemos, nada de herramientas volando por todo el lugar?, la llave stilson que me arrojaste dio directo en el escritorio de Sylvester, va a enloquecer cuando se de cuenta del desorden—giro la mirada hacia su izquierda donde estaba el escritorio del matemático. Pudo notar el desorden, el escritorio de Walter había sufrido el mismo ataque, Happy había lanzado mal apropósito para no golpear al Doc._

— _¿Entonces, hacemos una tregua?, solo por hoy—pregunto Happy mientras bajaba su mano sutilmente desde el rostro de Toby hasta sus hombros, para detenerse en los botones de su camisa, abrió el primero y pudo notar el brillo en la mirada del Doc._

— _¿Qué tienes en mente?—pregunto Toby sonriendo mientras una de sus manos tocaba la cadera de la chica, la otra comenzaba a dibujar figuras desiguales en su espalda._

— _¿Sabes por qué te buscaba desesperadamente la noche que Collins te rapto?—tras hacer la pregunta comenzó por besar el cuello de Toby y desabotonar la camisa entre cada beso._

— _Si, creíste que había empezado a apostar de nuevo, lo sé,—noto como la chica lo había dejado de seducir, ahora le miraba fijamente—escuche todos los mensajes de voz, leí cada texto—respondió a la posible pregunta que la chica aún tenía en su mente._

— _¿Todos tus mensajes?—pregunto la chica con un leve tono de nerviosismo, aún estaba atrapada entre las piernas de Toby, y ambas manos del Doc la sostenían por la cintura evitando que se alejara._

— _Incluso las fotografías, debo admitir que me alegra que mi teléfono quedará completamente destruido, de lo contrario habría fotografías tuyas en lencería, por toda la Internet, no es que yo fuera a compartirlas, pero si alguien hubiera encontrado mi teléfono sin ningún rasguño—murmuró divertido, podía notar como el humor de Happy comenzaba a cambiar, antes había estado seductora, atenta, pero ahora, era distante, apenada y hasta molesta._

 _Toby sonrió con la escena y continuó hablando, había esperado todo el día para hablar sobre eso, esa mañana había conseguido recuperar todos sus mensajes, desde el momento en que escucho cada uno de ellos, se había propuesto en, no sólo molestar a la chica si no, obtener respuestas, escuchar de su propia voz, que admitiera que realmente le importaba, que lo extrañaba, Happy hasta la fecha jamás le había dicho "Te amo" y no es que EL, lo necesitara, sabía que podía forzar a la chica a decirlo, pero solo eran palabras, los hechos eran lo importante, y su actitud, su preocupación, su insistencia esa noche le era suficiente, pero sobre todo el que estuvieran ahí, el que ella tuviera la intensión de seguir con la relación, claro que, no era como él deseaba, no pretendía ser solo su novio por el resto de su vida._

— _Espera, déjame leerte mis favoritos—murmuró mientras se alejada de Happy, dio vuelta a su escritorio, tomó su chamarra para sacar su celular para comenzar a hablar—9:30pm, "Doc, tengo frío, ¿y tú?—tras decirlo en voz alta observó a Happy, la chica se había sentado en el sofá—10:40pm, me enviaste una fotografía tuya de tus pies, minuto a minuto subías la cámara hasta llegar al escote, me encanto eso por cierto—sonrío coquetamente cuando se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, podía notar el ligero color rojo en las mejillas de Happy, así que continuó, muy pocas veces había logrado sonrojar a la chica, sin duda estaba disfrutando el momento—02:50am, el mensaje de voz—se acercó a ella y colocó el alta voz._

—" _Okay Doc, no quiero sonar paranoica pero, no sueles dejar que mis mensajes se queden en el olvido, espero que NO sea lo que pienso, si acaso estás apostando te juro que te vas a arrepentir..."—la voz de Happy sonaba algo asustada, nerviosa e incluso molesta, noto que se había quedado callada unos segundos, el sonido de la inhalación era tan alto que Toby notaba que ella intentaba calmarse, después el ruido indicando el final del mensaje._

— _5am, uno de tus últimos mensajes antes de las amenazas de muerte y terminar la relación—murmuró Toby colocando otro mensaje de voz._

—" _Estoy comenzando a enojarme, no suelo decirlo, pero te extraño, si, tú das muestras de vida, yo, haré algo por ti, algo que te gustara"—se escucho de nuevo el ruido indicando el fin del mensaje, Toby podía notar el cambio drástico en la voz de Happy, sonaba desesperada, preocupada, incluso asustada._

 _Observo a Happy, y noto que la chica parecía avergonzada, ella había pensando en todas las más horribles posibilidades de su ausencia, pero jamás pensó que él estaba siento librado de su libertad por un genio psicopatá._

— _Pregunta, ¿qué ibas a hacerme?—Toby pregunto divertido tratando de avergonzar a la chica, pero sobre todo de cambiar el ambiente._

— _En mi defensa, desapareciste durante toda la noche y no contestabas, es lógico que mi mente pensara así—respondió Happy mirando a Toby._

— _Y no lo discuto, pero, aun no respondes a mi pregunta, ¿qué era eso, que ibas a hacer por mí, que me gustaría?—insistió divertido._

— _¿Quieres que te lo diga o te lo demuestro?—pregunto coquetamente, noto como Toby había dejado de sonreír y ahora parecía nervioso había tragado saliva salvajemente tratando de controlarse. La chica sonrío ante la escena, amaba cuando lograba poner nervioso al Doc, le daba cierto poder._

 _Ella aprovechó eso, al momento de montarse sobre el, hizo que la espalda de Toby quedará apoyaba totalmente en el respaldo del sofá, logrando un más fácil acceso para besarlo y que el, la tomara de la cintura, los dedos del psiquiatra tocaban sus caderas muy suavemente, ella, aprovechó eso, se quitó la chamarra que le estorbaba, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa sobre todo en el área del escote, Toby al percatarse de lo que pasaba, dejo de besarla para observaba en silencio, estaba deseando ser él quien la desnudara pero estaba disfrutando la escena._

 _Happy estaba realmente concentrada en desabotonarse la blusa, así que Toby solo le retiró el cabello que le estorbaba del cuello mientras le besaba esa área, la mecánica respiro profundo tratando de controlarse, y mientras Toby estaba ocupado, ella aprovechó para quitarle el cinturón, bajar el cierre del pantalón y comenzar a tocarlo, pudo notar un pequeño temblor en el psiquiatra cuando sus dedos comenzaron a tocar lentamente su hombría._

— _¿De verdad, me extrañabas esa noche?—murmuró Toby tratando de controlar su respiración, Happy estaba determinada en que dejaran de pelear y acelerar un poco la reconciliación que no dejaba de estimularlo._

— _No me gusta admitirlo pero, me acostumbre a tus constantes y molestos comentarios—susurro cerca del oído de Toby, ahora era ella quien le estaba besado el cuello al Doc, tratando que las caricias se volvieran más intensas, sobre todo por que las manos de Toby ahora habían dejado de tocar sus caderas, para subir astutamente por debajo de su blusa mientras sus dedos tocaban suavemente sus pechos, el simple roce sobre su piel desnuda generaba un leve gemido, así como una pausa entre la inhalación y exhalación de la chica._

 _El Doc de verdad sabía lo hacía, tras unos segundos de eso, Happy se apartó de Toby rápidamente, dejo el sofá con una sonrisa en los labios, tenía la blusa prácticamente desabotonada dejando a la vista su sostén color púrpura, aquel sostén que sabía que el Doc adoraba, se desabrochaba por delante y eso excitaba a Toby, tener el control absoluto de esa prenda realmente le encantaba, Happy quería seguir con el jugueteo así que se apartó del Doc, sobre todo al notar que este, tenía toda la intensión de deshacerse de todo lo que les estorbaba, ya había comenzado a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Happy cuando ella se apartó._

— _¿Espera, eso es todo?—pregunto molesto, notando que ella comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás pero sin apartarle la mirada. En su camino desabotonó por completa su blusa._

— _No sé si lo recuerdas pero Walter tiene cámaras de seguridad por todo el Garage—respondió rápidamente notando que Toby se acercaba a ella._

— _No en la segunda planta, la azotea y la casa rodante, esos son los puntos ciegos—le tomó de la espalda evitando que ella se alejara más._

— _Exacto—susurro la chica acercándose al oído de Toby, este sonrío cómplice cuando entendió el plan, mientras cerraba el Garage noto que la chica abría la puerta del remolque con una sonrisa atrevida—asegúrate de que nadie entre, no quiero interrupciones._

 _Toby tardó cerca de un minuto, cerró todo el lugar, apago todas las luces, si acaso Walter regresaba, era mejor que pensara que no había nadie ahí, o que les diera el tiempo necesario para vestirse, después de hacer eso, entró en la casa rodante, Happy quien estaba sentada y completamente desnuda, lo observaba desde arriba de la cama mient_ _r_ _as se cubría con las sabanas, es_ _te sin pensarlo_ _tanto, se desnudó y tras colocar a Happy arriba de él, continuaron la sesión de besos y caricias que tenían en el sofá segundos atrás._

 _Mientras Happy estaba besando su cuello, el, estaba besando los hombros de la chica, sus manos tocaban delicadamente desde sus piernas hasta sus pechos, deteniéndose en los lugares importantes, podía notar la piel erizada y los ligeros temblores de Happy al tocarla, los suspiros, la respiración acelerada, el tono de voz de la chica en su oído, diciéndolo su nombre una y otra vez, mientras ella lo sentía dentro, y disfrutaba la sensación a cada segundo._

— _¿Doc?—murmuró la chica intentando llamar la atención de Toby, cuando notó que este la observaba fijamente—¿el anillo, tú, por qué elegiste esa forma?—le costó un poco formular la pregunta, la mirada de Toby y sus manos aún jugueteando sobre su piel, le dificultaba el concentrarse._

— _Quería darte algo que sólo tú usarías, amas las figuras hexagonales—Toby apartó el cabello del rostro de la chica mientras le besaba la frente y bajaba lentamente hasta sus labios._

— _¿Tú, lo tienes ahora?—murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos justo cuando Toby aceleró el ritmo, tenía que mantener la conversación, debía mantener el control._

— _Si, ¿por qué?—Toby noto el brillo en los ojos de la chica justo al abrirse, él seguía con su rítmico labor, generando que los latidos de ambos se acelerarán, noto las manos de la chica pasando por su cabello, bajar por sus hombros, hasta llegar a la espalda donde agradeció que la chica eligiera llevar las uñas tan cortas, de lo contrario estaría sintiendo sus uñas clavándose en su piel, aún que eso no evitaba que dejará marcas._

 _Happy no estaba segura sobre cómo decirlo, realmente sentía algo que jamás había sentido con el Doc, meses atrás había admitido sentirse enamorada, aún que jamás se lo había dicho a Toby, estaba segura de que Ralph lo había mencionado "por accidente" al psiquiatra, y sin duda podía estar muy segura que cada vez que estaban juntos como en ese momento, ese sentimiento podía ser amor._

 _A lo largo de su vida había deseado varias cosas, una familia, hermanos, y cuando llego a ser adulta, alguien en quien confiar, que jamás la abandonará, enamorarse tal vez, y en ese momento deseaba más, pero no estaba segura sobre cómo decirlo, la ventaja de salir con Toby es que no era necesario hablar, el podía notar lo que ella quería, aún que el no hablar le estaba costando muy caro en su relación, estaban en una tregua momentánea, sabía que tenía que hacer algo más que solo tener sexo de calidad, algo que demostrara al Doc que no era una distracción._

 _Muchas veces Happy se burlaba de Toby diciendo que él era la chica en la relación, era más emocional, él había tomando la iniciativa de pedirle matrimonio, y tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió hacer lo que en ese momento deseaba, realmente quería a Toby en su vida._

— _Espera—murmuró_ _Happy_ _mientras se alejaba del abrazo íntimo que mantenía con Toby._

 _Este parecía algo molesto, realmente se estaba concentrando y Happy se estaba alejando en medio del acto._

— _Se que dije que "_ _no_ _puedo", pero, jamás dije que no quisiera—murmuró la chica cuando notó que Toby estaba por replicar, cuando se alejó de la cama, ella tomó el pantalón de Toby y tras sacar una pequeña cajita._

— _¿Estás aceptando casarte?—pregunto Toby levantándose de la cama, noto como la chica sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, este tomó el anillo entre sus dedos._

 _Toby mantenía su mirada en la chica, quería asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto que ella había aceptado, lo siguiente que supo fue que Happy se acercó a él para besarlo, y tras sentir como el dedo de la chica se introducía en el anillo, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, quería seguir con lo que hacían segundos atrás y esta vez, no iba a darle un respiro, iba a esforzarse a demostrarle cuan enamorado y agradecido estaba con la chica por decir "SÍ"._

 _ **Horas después...**_

 _Happy despertó rápidamente al escuchar el ruido tan alto, las voces del resto del equipo eran tan fuerte que parecía que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella, y así era, aún estaba un poco aturdida pero pudo notar que estaba completamente desnuda con Toby por un lado quien aún dormía profundamente, "suertudo" pensó, mientras comprobaba la hora en su reloj._

— _Nada bien—murmuró notando que eran cerca de las 11am, sus compañeros tenían más de tres horas en el Garage como mínimo, se volteó hacia Toby tratando de despertarlo—Doc, Toby, despierta—le golpeó el rostro._

 _Toby abrió los ojos aún dormido sin notar lo que pasaba, beso a Happy casi al instante, para después apoyar su cuerpo sobre ella, con una mano le tocaba el rostro, y con la otra comenzaba a tocarle las piernas para subir ágilmente para provocar excitarla._

— _No, Toby, concéntrate—murmuró entre cada pausa de los besos que recibía del Doc, aún que para ser sincera también era un recordatorio para ella misma, entonces lo sintió dentro de ella, y soltó un suspiro mientras se mordía los labios intentado no gritar._

— _Créeme me estoy concentrando—susurro coquetamente mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de la chica, provocando que su piel se erizara, noto que ella soltaba un leve gemido de placer pero se mordió de nuevo el labio evitando que el sonido saliera, eso solo motivo más a Toby quien se movió un poco más rápido, continuó tocándole las piernas y le besaba los hombros._

— _Escucha—dijo ella tras unos segundos de sentirlo tan cerca, tenía que mantener la cordura, le golpeó ligeramente la cabeza para que este se detuviera y le prestara atención._

— _Ralph termina tu cereal o jamás volverás a ver tu proyecto—la voz de Paige se escuchaba tan clara. La cocina y la casa rodante estaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia._

— _Escucha a tu madre—murmuró Walter._

— _Lo cual me recuerda, Walter, el café no es el desayuno perfecto, come, aún que sea una manzana—pudieron notar la típica voz de regaño de Paige, como Walter protestaba mientas le quitaba la taza, el sonido al ser colocada en la mesa y como Walter mordía la fruta, que era seguro Paige le había entregado en la mano._

— _Syl, lo mismo para ti—la voz de Tim apareció casi de la nada._

 _Era obvio que Paige y Tim habían tomado el mando para que Scorpion comiera adecuadamente sus alimentos._

— _Nos quedamos dormidos—murmuró Toby odiando la escena, todos estaba en el Garage, ¿cómo iban a aparecer sin que nadie notara de dónde salían?_

— _Te dije que pusieras la alarma—Happy estaba regañando en voz baja a Toby mientras se vestía rápidamente sin causar mucho ruido o movimiento en la casa rodante dentro del Garage._

— _No, no lo hiciste—murmuró Toby mientras le arrojaba la ropa interior a Happy, quien ya se había puesto los pantalones, noto como está maldecía en voz baja._

— _Claro que si, yo, recuerdo que...—se quedo callada no sólo recordando si realmente lo había hecho o lo había imaginado, después de todas las sesiones de besos, caricias y sentirse en el cielo con Toby, 4 veces para ser exactos, debía admitir que el Doc no tenía dedos torpes después de todo, habían terminado tan cansados que solo se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidos, pero sobre todo se quedo callada al notar que llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso._

 _Toby observó que Happy miraba fijamente su mano._

— _Realmente te queda muy bien—murmuró Toby notando un ligero brillo en los ojos de la chica, quería acercarse a ella y besarla de nuevo._

— _Concéntrate—respondió la chica terminando de vestirse, al notar la intensión del Doc._

 _Tras unos minutos después, donde la pareja ya estaba vestida, Happy estaba comprobando la posición de sus compañeros de trabajo, escondida y usando la cortina que tenía la ventana de la casa rodante, sus compañeros estaba lejos de la cocina, pero aún así, podían notar si ellos salían de la casa rodante._

— _¿Qué te parece este plan?, llamó a Walter y le digo que estoy en el hospital—murmuró Toby mientras observaba a Happy, ambos estaban ahora en el piso de la casa rodante a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta ._

— _Eres médico, arrogante y desconfiado, nadie creerá que aceptarías que otro doctor te haga una revisión—Happy le observó fijamente mientras decía las palabras._

— _Tienes razón, ¿cuál es tu idea?—acepto después de unos segundos._

— _¿Qué tan rápido eres para correr?_

— _No quiero presumir pero si, soy ágil—murmuró sonriendo—aún que eso ya lo notaste anoche—agregó coquetamente mientras se acercaba con la intensión de besar a Happy._

— _Doc, no ahora—le detuvo en seco, después le observó fijamente—a la cuenta de tres corres—tomo su celular y tras un par de movimientos, Toby noto que el sistema de sonido que Walter tenía en la segunda planta se había encendido aparentemente solo._

 _Escucho los pasos y las expresiones de sorpresa de todo el equipo mientras subían a la segunda planta, Happy observó por la ventana de nuevo y tras notar que el, área estaba despejaba dio la indicación a Toby y ambos salieron rápidamente de la casa rodante._

— _¿Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo?—una voz los hizo detenerse a la mitad del camino, no habían prestado atención a que Tim estaba parado al filo de la escalera, los observaba entre divertido y asombrado._

 _Cuando el resto escucho eso, comenzó a bajar las escaleras._

— _Encontré mi teléfono, te dije que estaba ahí adentro—Toby hablaba con voz tan alta para distraer la atención._

— _No, no-no, no cambien el tema, ¿estaban ahí?—murmuró Paige acercándose a ellos, noto que llevaban la misma ropa del día anterior, el cabello desordenado de Happy, sin mencionar la camisa no muy bien abotonada de Toby._

— _Oh, ¿alguien quiere café de Kobalsky?—pregunto Toby rápidamente dándole un ligero golpe a Happy para que la siguiera._

— _Te acompaño—murmuró Happy siguiendo al Doc._

 _Cuando ambos salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar._

— _¿Crees que se lo creyeron?—pregunto Happy mientras se mordía el labio, y tocaba ligeramente el anillo en su mano, la sensación le encantaba._

— _No, claro que no, pero, podemos evitarlos el resto del día, hasta que nos llamen—respondió Toby mientras observaba a Happy discretamente, podía notar el anillo en su mano, de verdad le encanta la imagen._

— _¿Puedo quedármelo?—pregunto Happy deteniéndose en seco mientras observaba a Toby._

— _Eso depende, ¿realmente vas a casarte conmigo?—se acercó a ella, eliminado todo el espacio posible._

— _Yo, sigo casada—murmuró odiando cada palabra que iba a decir después de eso._

— _Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero, vas a acelerar el proceso de divorcio cierto?—le observó fijamente._

— _Es complicado—respondió tras unos segundos, pudo notar la mirada de molestia de Toby y como este se alejaba de ella._

— _Estoy odiando esa palabra—mientras aceleraba el paso para alejarse realmente de ella._

 _Happy se quedó a mitad de la calle notando como Toby se alejaba, y ella estaba sintiendo el anillo en su mano, preguntándose ¿cómo iba a lograr el divorcio y mantener a Toby cerca a ella al mismo tiempo?_

— _¿Alguien más noto el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Happy?—pregunto Tim justo después de que la pareja había salido del Garage, tal vez había esperanzas de que la tranquilidad reinará de nuevo en Scorpion, no una tranquilidad normal, si no más bien, una sensación de paz, donde las herramientas no salieran volando por los aires._

 _Eso habría sido perfecto pero conforme los días avanzaban, notaron como Toby comenzaba a ignorar más a Happy, y como ella trataba desesperadamente de llamar su atención, el anillo que la chica había llevado en su mano días atrás con una clase de orgullo, ahora, lo llevaba en el cuello, en una cadena de plata, era obvio que en lugar de arreglar las cosas, habían empeorado._

 _ **En la actualidad...**_

—Esta bien, yo, supongo que me lo merezco—susurro Happy mientras alcanzaba a Sylvester, el matemático se encontraba hasta adelante con Aileen.

—¡Oh por dios!, ¿tienes el nuevo muñeco de Super Fun Guy?, solo existen 4 en existencia y no están a la venta fácilmente—Sylvester tomó el muñeco con sus manos mientras sonreía.

—¿Eres una fanática?—pregunto Happy mientras se burlaba de la chica.

—¡Claro que no!, lo gane de último momento en una subasta en Internet—la forma en que lo dijo, parecía que ella había arreglado esa subasta para tener ese muñeco en su poder, después notando la forma en que Sylvester la observo y dejo el muñeco en la repisa agregó algo avergonzada— imagino que tú estabas ahí, ¿cierto?.

Sylvester la observo con odio, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, sin duda ella era la razón de por qué no tenía ese muñeco en su colección, semanas atrás había estado a unos segundos de conseguir ese muñeco, había hecho una gran oferta pero solo por un click erróneo su petición no entro en el momento exacto.

—La odio—susurro Sylvester mientras pasaba a un lado de Happy.

—Pueden sentirse como en casa, iré por mis notas—murmuró Aileen tras caminar al fondo del lugar y comenzar a buscar en el escritorio lleno de papeles.

El equipo estaba paseando por el lugar, Toby estaba preparándose algo de comer en la cocina, mientras escuchaba a Paige diciéndole cuan inapropiado era el exceso de confianza.

—Tanto en casa como en el Garage suelo comer, ¿no veo el problema?—murmuró Toby mientras se alejaba de la cocina y recorría el lugar.

Tim y Cabe observaban todo el lugar, para ser una genio no parecía ser igual a Scorpion, tenía un pequeño intento de invernadero, en una de las esquina tenía diferentes plantas con iluminación para asegurarse de que sobrevivieran, aún que Tim estaba seguro que eso era parte de algún extraño experimento, tenía una cámara apuntando directamente hacia una planta, el lugar se veía mucho más brillante y colorido, era imposible que ella fuera tan detallista.

—Tu los conoces más tiempo que yo, ¿ese Mark, crees que es buena idea verlo después de la última vez?—pregunto Tim hacia Cabe, mirando a Walter y Toby al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás preocupado por ellos?, yo no confíe en la chica—respondió Cabe mientras observaba el lugar rápidamente, esperando el momento en que alguien los atacara.

Sylvester se encontraba viendo en detalle el pequeño "laboratorio" que la chica tenía al fondo del Garage, todos esos instrumentos y químicos eran asombrosos, Walter estaba admirando las anotaciones en los tres pizarrones que estaban en la esquina del lugar.

—Se que sonará raro pero, ¿qué tan seguros estamos de que ella está de nuestra parte?—pregunto Sylvester mirando a Walter.

—¿A qué te refieres?—sabía la razón de la pregunta de su cuñado pero, quería estar seguro que no era el único que dudaba.

—Mark la encontró primero, y después de raptar a Toby, ella aparece.

—¿Crees que ellos trabajan juntos y todo fue un plan?.

—Mark siempre quiso deshacerse de nosotros, somos una distracción a tu cerebro, y siempre quisiste encontrar a más genios, aún que la mayoría huyó al momento de conocerlo, nosotros nos quedamos y eso es lo que más odia.

Happy se detuvo en una de las paredes, tenía una vieja y rota guitarra acústica que ahora usaba como maceta, aún tenía las cuerdas en la parte delantera mientras las pequeñas flores se escondían entre los ranuras.

—¿Es extraño que ninguno de nosotros supiéramos sobre ella, pero Mark si?—pregunto Happy al notar que Toby se acercó a ella.

—¿Crees que la encontró y no le dijo a nadie, a Walter?—paso su dedo sobre las curdas de la guitarra, mientras señalaba a su jefe con la mirada ahora estaba hablando con Cabe, Sylvester, Paige y Tim. Parecían tener una discusión sobre confiar o no en la chica.

—Recuerdas que solíamos burlarnos de ellos, como la extraña obsesión de Mark hacia Walter parecía más un "amor adolescente"—Happy se acercó a Toby mientras tocaba la misma cuerda que Toby segundos atrás, por un par de segundos sus miradas se encontraron.

—Aquí están mis notas, ¿necesitan algo más?—Aileen apareció ante ellos haciendo que ambos se alejaran de inmediato, entregó una libreta a Toby para después observar al resto del equipo.

—Bien, tú, vienes con nosotros—murmuró Tim y sacó unas esposas mientras se las colocaba.

—Un momento, yo soy la víctima—la chica estaba confundida, sintiendo el helado de las esposas, se escucho el ruido al cerrarse y noto como Tim le entrega la llave a Cabe.

—No podemos perderte de vista, si acaso Mark suelta ese virus, Toby puede crear un antídoto pero tú, no desaparecerás tan fácil—respondió Cabe mientras caminaban rumbo al Garage de Scorpion.

Casi una hora después, llegaron al psiquiátrico donde Mark estaba encerrado, después de su último escape habían doblado la seguridad a su alrededor, tenía una pulsera en su tobillo solo para evitar otro escape sorpresa, al llegar al lugar los llevaron a un cuarto con un gran cristal que los dividía del ex miembro de Scorpion, y solo por seguridad Paige dejó a Ralph lejos de todo eso, había llamado a la niñera y tanto Cabe como Tim habían llamado a un viejo colega de la policía para que permaneciera afuera del departamento de Paige.

Aileen estaba esposada a Tim por protección, si acaso intentaba huir sería difícil con alguien a su lado y de todos los presentes Tim parecía el indicado, era ágil y rápido.

—¿Están seguros que ese cristal es seguro?—pregunto Sylvester.

—Es un cristal blindado, así que tranquilo—murmuró Paige mientras tocaba el hombro del matemático para calmarlo.

—¡Vaya, vaya, pero si son los futuros señor y señora Curtis, cierto lo olvide!, ¿dime Tobías, que fue lo que te dijo, un amor adolescente que rompió su corazón o su confianza, una loca y apasionada noche en Las Vegas, o simplemente no te dice nada?—Mark Collins apareció del otro lado del cristal, estaba esposado y encadenado, un guardia de seguridad lo obligó a sentarse mientras lo terminada de encadenar a la mesa.

En cuanto Mark vio a Toby y Happy comenzó a molestarlos, después notando como ambos se observaron unos segundos y se alejaron, sonrío ante su objetivo, después dirigió su mirada hacia Sylvester quien lo observaba algo nervioso.

—De verdad lamento lo de Megan, insisto, ella merecía algo mejor, pero tengo algo que reconocerte, ¿es sorprendente cómo te casaste con ella sin ayuda de nadie?, eres más listo de lo que aparentas—eso molesto a Sylvester y todos los presentes, el viudo estaba seguro que sus palabras tenían la intensión no sólo de recordarle que la única mujer que había amado (hasta ahora) había muerto.

Mark observó a Cabe sobre todo cuando se acercó a Sylvester y le tocó el hombro para calmarlo.

—¿Como se siente que te consideres un padre para ellos pero, para ellos no lo eres?—Mark noto que Cabe respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse.

Era una suerte que el cristal que los dividía de Mark fuera blindado de lo contrario un par de palabras más y lo golpearía, Collins dirigió su mirada hacia Tim y Paige.

—¿Eres nuevo?—pregunto notando como Tim parecía mirarle fijamente—¿sabes qué la mesera y Walter tiene algo cierto?, es probable que ella esté contigo solo para molestarlo a él.

Noto como Tim movía su cuello de izquierda a derecha para calmarse, la mirada de Paige era lo mejor, es como si hubiera acertado, después dirigió su mirada en las dos ultimas personas Walter y Aileen.

—Te lo dije Walter, te dije que conseguiría a ese genio que tanto querías, ¿dime si no es brillante, ya viste su trabajo supongo?, la habría llevado ante ti antes pero, no fue fácil de encontrar pero eso no significa que fuera imposible. Sabes, si tan sólo no me hubieras encerrado y evitado todos estos años, sólo seríamos nosotros tres. Justo el equipo Scorpion que el mundo merece.

—¿Un momento, esto se trata de, impresionarlo a él?—pregunto Aileen mirando al resto en la habitación, mientras señalaba a Walter.

—¡Bienvenida a Scorpion!, donde, mientras más listo eres, tus posibilidades de terminar en un manicomio tratando de impresionar a otro genio es algo de todos los días—Toby comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación mientras hablaba—de verdad estoy agradecido por sólo tener 170—hizo una pequeña pausa—mi teoría"más grande tu IQ, más fácil pierdes tu mente" se comprueba—se burlo observando a Mark del otro lado del cristal, después al escuchar las quejas de todos, giro la mirada apenado—sin ofender.

—Doc, entre todos los presentes, tú, eres quien tiene más posibilidades de perder la mente, ¿recuérdame, tu madre era bipolar?—Mark observó maliciosamente a Toby.

—¡Hey!—Happy golpeó el cristal solo para que Mark dejará de molestar a Toby, pero eso sólo hizo que Mark buscará a su siguiente víctima.

—Happy, ¿cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con Steven, o acaso es él quien te evita?—pregunto notando la incomodidad en el rostro de Happy tanto como en el de Toby, el hecho de que supiera su nombre era lo que más los molestaba.

—Robaste algo peligroso, encontraste a Aileen, ¿por qué?—Walter intento desviar la atención, ellos estaban ahí por una razón.

Mark sonrió al notar que tenía la atención de Walter.

—¿Ahora usas tu cerebro para algo importante o sigues pensando por que la mesera te rechazó?

—¿Por qué robaste mi virus?—pregunto Aileen integrándose al interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué creaste un virus en primer lugar?—Mark estaba ignorando al resto de Scorpion.

—Extrañaba tanto estas "charlas"—murmuró Toby sarcásticamente al notar que tanto Walter, Aileen y Mark estaban ignorando a todos los presentes.

—Tranquilo Tobías, si eres bueno conmigo te diré cosas sobre el señor Quinn, cosas que Happy no quiere decirte—murmuró Mark mientras seguía observando a Aileen.

—Esto no tiene sentido, ¿tú, escapando, raptando a Toby, pidiendo algo que Walter jamás te dará, pero lo más importante, te dejas atrapar?, conocí a criminales con planes más elaborados, y tú, eres un genio—murmuró Tim molestando a Mark.

—¿Te sientes con poder, acaso tú y la mesera ya se acostaron?—pregunto divertido Mark.

—¡Hey!—esta vez no sólo fue Tim quien golpeó el cristal, en la queja se unió Paige y Walter.

—¿Soy la única que cree que, parece estar enamorado de Walter?—pregunto Aileen.

—No, yo también lo pensé—murmuró Happy divertida.

—¿En serio, estoy seguro que tiene cierto interés en Toby?—murmuró Walter observando a Toby mientras notaba la mirada asesina de la mecánica y el psiquiatra.

—Y Happy—murmuró Cabe.

—¿Yo por qué?—pregunto molesta Happy.

—Bueno, no deja de observarte, y esta muy informado sobre tu vida privada—murmuró Toby un tanto molesto y divertido, al notar la cara de Happy, estaba un poco asqueada con la posibilidad.

—Rapto a Toby cuando iba a proponerte matrimonio—agregó Paige uniéndose a la charla.

Mientras empezaron a discutir Mark comenzó a sonreír, Scorpion estaba peleando entre ellos, amaba jugar con sus mentes pero sobre todo ver lo frágil que podía ser su "amistad", entonces comenzó a toser, la garganta se le cerraba con rapidez, golpeó la mesa para llamar la atención.

—Chicos, ¿se está ahogando?—murmuró Sylvester notando como Mark parecía toser con rudeza y se ponía morado.

—No, claro que no, solo está fingiendo—murmuró Toby mientras lo observaba con calma, el guardia lo estaba desencadenando de la mesa para revisarlo.

—No soy médico pero estoy seguro que es real—susurro Tim mientras Mark se tiraba al piso y el guardia comenzaba a llamar para pedir refuerzos.

—¿Deberíamos irnos no?—murmuró Toby entre broma y verdad, noto la mirada de todos los presentes diciéndole "¿es broma?"—estoy bromeando, necesito entrar—más que preocupado, estaba dudoso en salvarle la vida, Mark era un fastidio pero aún tenían que saber dónde estaba ese virus, salió de la habitación y tras entrar por la otra puerta comenzó a revisarlo—¿que fue lo que comió el día de hoy?—pregunto Toby notando que Mark presentaba sarpullido producto de intoxicación, ¿alergia tal vez?, pero ¿qué clase de genio idiota comería algo a lo que es alérgico?

—Tenemos que llevarlo a enfermería—murmuró uno de los guardias cuando un enfermero llego con una camilla, Toby se hizo a un lado mientras daba instrucciones precisas sobre las alergias de Mark, mientras otro guardia parecía recordar el menú en la cafetería del hospital.

Después de un par de minutos en que los médicos parecían a ver encontrado lo que Mark había comido por "error" y evitarle un ataque mayor, Scorpion estaba afuera de la enfermería charlando.

—¿Díganme que no soy la única que cree que esto es muy raro?—pregunto Paige mientras intentaba entender cómo una persona con alergias comería algo que le haría daño.

—Quiere fastidiarnos, es claro que no va a decirnos dónde está el virus—comentó Happy estaba cerca a Toby quien observaba detenidamente las notas de Alieen sobre el virus.

—Un momento, ¿solo vamos a esperar a que el virus se esparza?—pregunto Tim mirando al equipo, ¿desde cuándo se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente?

—Según sus notas no causará efectos mayores a menos que se mezcle con agua—respondió Toby después de unos segundos de silencio, noto las miradas de sus amigos.

—Perfecto no volveré a beber agua—murmuró Paige asustada.

—Oigan, yo no lo hice con el fin de lastimar a nadie, solo estaba aburrida—murmuró Aileen, sabía que eso no ayudaba a su imagen pero era cierto no tenía la intensión de causar ningún daño.

—Dile eso a las familias de las posibles víctimas—respondió Sylvester molesto.

—Debe de a ver una forma de saber que hizo con el virus—Walter estaba observando a sus amigos, Tim tenía razón, odiaba la idea de que Tim tuviera razón, Scorpion no iba a dejar que el virus se esparciera.

Cabe se alejó mientras parecía responder su teléfono, parecía molesto.

—Es tarde, una biblioteca en el centro sufrió el primer ataque—se acercó al equipo y justo al terminar las palabras observó a Aileen.

—¡¿Por qué me ven así?!, yo no lo hice—respondió Aileen sobre todo al notar las miradas de todos.

—Tal vez no, pero es tu virus—murmuró Toby.

—No, en realidad no lo es—murmuró Cabe se acercó a Toby mientras este le explicaba—¿el virus, las notas, que dice que haría?

—Resfriado, pulmonía—murmuraron casi al mismo tiempo Toby y Aileen.

—El virus en la biblioteca, comenzó como un sarpullido, y la gente comenzó a arrancarse la piel, al final sus pulmones se cerraron.

—Yo, no hice eso, lo juro—respondió rápidamente Aileen.

—¿Si ese no es tu virus, entonces?—pregunto Sylvester.

—¿Robo otro virus?—las palabras de Paige y Tim sonaron al mismo tiempo, Walter no pudo evitarlo e hizo una mueca, todo el equipo lo noto, así que cambió su rostro.

—Genial, ya no me siento única y especial—murmuró Aileen sarcásticamente ignorando la mirada que Paige le lanzaba a Walter era más una advertencia de que se detuviera, que su desagrado hacia Tim fuera menos evidente.

Mientras los presentes notaban las miradas silenciosas que Paige le lanzaba a Walter y viceversa, algo dentro de la habitación donde estaba Mark comenzó a suceder, este parecía presentar alguna clase de problemas respiratorios, ¿la alergia tal vez, pero no se suponía que ya estaba controlada?

—¿Qué está pasando?—pregunto Toby acercándose al doctor que atendía a Mark.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una mezcla de confusión para los presentes, Toby lanzaba indicaciones mientras parecía evitar que el corazón de Mark se detuviese pero fue tarde, el ruido del monitor aclaró las dudas de todos los presentes, algo había salido mal, y Mark dejó de respirar.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que era odioso, pero su muerte no se siente bien—murmuró Paige.

—Eso es por qué fue causa natural—susurro Happy de forma maliciosa.

—No realmente, la vacuna para la alergia, no fue la indicada—Toby se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto Paige.

—El idiota comió algo más, solo administraron una vacuna cuando era necesaria dos—las palabras de Toby sonaron raras para el resto—parece que antes de que nosotros llegáramos, un enfermero nuevo confundió los medicamentos y Mark tomó una pastilla por error, una que le causó el ataque.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados unos segundos, no estaban seguros sobre qué decir después de eso.

—Será mejor volver a casa, descansar, fue un día largo—ordenó Paige, escucho varias quejas respecto a sus palabras pero al final todos volvieron al Garage.

Tras llegar, Aileen se despidió mientras entraba al gran almacén enfrente de Scorpion.

—No dejes la ciudad—murmuró Cabe justo cuando cruzó la calle.

Tim, Paige y Ralph fueron los primeros en irse a casa, seguida de Happy, Toby la observó en silencio mientras subía a su auto y se alejaba, no se despidió de nadie.

—¿Vas a seguir ignorándola?—pregunto Walter mientras se acercaba a Toby.

—Lo hago por una buena razón, créeme—Toby comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

—Comienzo a creer que tus consejos como profesional tienen un ligero fallo—susurro Sylvester justo antes de salir del Garage mientras pasaba por un lado de Walter y Toby, Walter sonrío con el comentario.

—¿Lo dice por Taige?—murmuró Toby, noto la confusión de Walter con sus palabras—Tim, Paige—explicó lentamente mientras señala los escritorios de los involucrados.

—¿Sigues con la fusión de nombres?—pregunto molesto mientras iba rumbo a la cocina.

—Oye, si tan solo hubieras aceptado tus sentimientos por Paige antes, ustedes serían Waige—respondió caminado muy cerca de Walter, abrió la nevera y sacó un sombrero de ahí, noto el rostro de confusión de Walter después agregó—pero para ser sincero, Quintis es mucho mejor.

—¿Si, y como te está funcionado, ignorar a Happy es parte de tu "gran plan"?—Cabe se acercó a ellos mientras rellenaba su termo con café.

—¡No cuestiones mi plan!, ¿quien tiene un doctorado en Psiquiatría y se graduó de Harvard con honores?—la forma en que lo decía molesto no sólo a Walter que se alejó de ahí con expresión de "aquí vamos de nuevo", Cabe lo observó fijamente mientras Toby sonreía ampliamente.

—Si continúas con eso, voy a golpearte y quemar todos tus sombreros, sé dónde los escondes—murmuró Cabe, la sonrisa de Toby se borro automáticamente.

—Yo me voy—murmuró Toby mientras salía de ahí y subía a su auto.

—Odio decir esto, pero el Doc tiene razón—murmuró Cabe mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Walter.

—¿También apoyas a Taige?—pregunto Walter divertido mientras notaba que el teléfono de Cabe sonaba.

—No voy a involucrarme—respondió sonriendo mientras contestaba su teléfono, su sonrisa se borro lentamente, Walter lo noto—llama al resto—comenzó a marcar a Tim para informar pero la puerta de metal del Garage sonó con rudeza, Walter abrió y noto a Aileen con mirada nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Walter, Cabe por su parte dejó su teléfono, la chica no espero una invitación al lugar y entro.

—Acaba de llegarme esto—murmuró mientras enviaba las imágenes desde su tableta a las pantallas de Scorpion.

Lo siguiente que se mostraba eran las cámaras de seguridad de la morgue, como la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de una persona parecía moverse ligeramente, como se levantaba de la nada, Walter se acercó más a la pantalla, y justo cuando se quitaba la sabana, el rostro de Mark podía notarse claramente.

—Un momento, el, murió, Toby se aseguró—fue todo lo que Walter pudo articular, mientras notaba a su ex amigo salir del lugar, se había puesto una bata de médico y una gorra, mientras se mezclaba con el resto en el hospital, para después subir a un autobús, y perderse en el tráfico.

—Llamaré al resto—Walter tomó el teléfono ya estaba marcando el número de Paige cuando Aileen le quito el teléfono de las manos.

—¡Espera!, no podemos—murmuró Aileen, tanto Cabe como Walter la observaron fijamente—hay más—respondió rápidamente al notar la confusión.

Abrió el siguiente archivo de video.

—¡Walter, viejo amigo!, ¿el virus en la biblioteca?, es solo el comienzo, si le cuentas a alguien más, el siguiente virus será peor—hizo una pausa después continuo hablando—Aileen, tú, fórmula, fue la base perfecta para crear una cantidad asombrosa de distintos virus—hizo otra pausa mientras sonreía—no mientas diciendo que no fue tu intensión, creaste ese tonto y simple virus, tenías la motivación para hacerlo, es una lástima que no tuvieras el valor para lanzarlo, los mejores inventos iniciaron con menos que esto, algunas vidas deben sacrificarse por el bien mayor.

—¿Acaso se siente Hitler?—pregunto Aileen, Walter y Cabe le callaron mientras intentaban averiguar dónde había sido grabado ese video.

—Este es el trato, si ustedes me tratan bien, les diré dónde encontrar los 5 virus restantes, ¿cómo sabré que están de acuerdo?, yo siempre lo sé—Mark sonrió astutamente después el video termino.

—Se refiere a que siempre nos escucha—murmuró Walter antes de levantar la bocina del teléfono—okay, solo dinos dónde encontrar el resto—cuando noto lo que su voz decía noto que estaba siendo manipulado, no pudo evitarlo, colgó tras unos segundos.

—Walter tenemos que contarle al resto, ambos sabemos lo que sucede cuando ocultas información importante—Cabe observó a Walter cuando colgó el teléfono.

—Lo escuchaste, ¿y si los siguientes virus son peores?

—¿Entonces esto solo queda entre nosotros tres?—pregunto Cabe mirando a Aileen y después a Walter, noto como ambos asentían con la cabeza—cuando esto se descubra será la muestra de que Scorpion no tiene confianza entre sus miembros—cuando termino de hablar pudo notar como Walter la lanzaba una mirada de preocupación, odiaba la idea de mentirle a sus amigos pero estaba seguro que era mejor, el podía con la culpa pero ellos, no estaba tan seguro, la razón de por qué el equipo había empezado a trabajar con Seguridad Nacional era para evitar muertes.

Toby llegó a casa como de costumbre, colocó su sombrero y chamarra en el perchero junto a la puerta, fue hacia el refrigerador, tras tomar una cerveza regreso a la sala y encendió la Televisión, justo al dar el primer sorbo a la bebida, escucho un ruido proveniente de su habitación, tomó el bat de Béisbol que tenía bajo el sillón y camino lentamente. Cuando abrió la puerta de golpe se encontró con Happy arriba de su cama, estaba mirándolo de forma seductora, la almohada le cubría el cuerpo, pero dejaba al descubierto sus hombros desnudos al igual que sus piernas, ¡amaba la imagen!, el brillo en los ojos de Happy, la forma en que respiraba lentamente movimiento sus hombros, su cabello tocando su piel desnuda, notaba como se mordía el labio mientras sonreía.

El Doc, podía notar que Happy había planeado eso, era probable que en el momento que ella salió del Garage se dirigiera a su departamento, lo entendía, estaba evitándola, pero era por una buena razón, aún que verla ahí, de esa forma, le hacía desearla, el olvidar por un momento el por qué estaba molesto y sobre todo, el por qué, según su plan, debía mantenerse alejado de Happy.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?—pregunto Toby, tragó saliva rápidamente, dejó el bat en la orilla de la puerta.

—Me diste una llave, ¿recuerdas?, dijiste que, podía venir cuando quisiera, y aún cuando cambiaras la cerradura, me tomaría solo unos segundos entrar aquí—la forma en que miraba a Toby sin duda ponía notar como el chico la deseaba—ven aquí, tengo frío—toco ligeramente la cama, mordió su labio de forma seductora mientras cruzaba ligeramente sus piernas.

—No deberías estar aquí—murmuró Toby, sus ojos no dejaban de observar las piernas de Happy y ella se daba cuenta de eso.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?—pregunto Happy, estaba por levantarse de la cama con la almohada aún cubriéndole, cuando noto como Toby tragaba saliva de nuevo, era evidente que no se resistiría, sonrío cuando el Doc se acercó salvajemente a la cama, y tras arrojar la almohada, recostarla por completo, comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos tocaban sus piernas, Happy soltó un gemido y un "¡oh Doc!" cuando los dedos de Toby comenzaron a tocar entre sus piernas.

Pero entonces justo cuando comenzaba a sentir como flotaba, Toby se apartó bruscamente, dejando a una Happy deseosa por el contacto, el Doc tomó un sweater que tenía en su cómoda y lo lanzo a la cama, se fue a la cocina mientras intentaba refrescarse, Happy le siguió de cerca molesta.

—¿Estas rechazándome?—pregunto la chica, el sweater que Toby le había entregado le cubría hasta sus glúteos, dejaba a la vista sus piernas y eso parecía evitar que el cuerpo de Toby se enfriara por completo.

—Sabes bien por qué te evitó—Toby lanzó una mirada rápida a Happy, tomó un hielo de su nevera, bajo el cierre de su pantalón y tras introducir el hielo, comenzó a maldecir sobre la mala idea que había tomado, Happy le siguió de cerca sobre todo cuando este tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala, ella se sentó por un lado.

—Vas a hacerte daño—murmuró mientras bajaba el cierre del pantalón de Toby con la intensión de sacar el hielo, pero también para continuar lo que tenían en la habitación segundos atrás.

Toby se dio cuenta de la intensión de Happy, así que se levanto y se quitó el hielo el mismo, tenía el pantalón húmedo.

—Se como se ve, pero ambos sabemos que es el hielo—respondió e hizo sonreír a la chica, Happy se acercó a él de nuevo, le tocó el rostro.

—Doc, te extraño—murmuró de forma seductora, tomó las manos de Toby y las llevo a sus cadera, después se acercó un poco más y sus brazos se posaron en los hombros de Toby, por un par de segundos ninguno dijo nada, Happy se acercó a él para besarlo, beso que se volvió intenso, el Doc la tomo de la cintura, la levanto y la colocó arriba de la barra en la cocina, la piel desnuda de Happy podía notar el frío sobre su piel, mientras Toby tocaba astutamente por debajo del sweater, ella aprovechó eso y lo despojó del pantalón, lo atrajo hacia el para después atraparlo entre sus piernas, Toby se quitó la camisa y ella levantó la única prenda que llevaba puesta, después sintió los besos, las caricias del Doc sobre su piel, la respiración de ambos se aceleró, y justo cuando no pudo más, Happy lo sintió dentro, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Toby mientras se besaba y mantenían un rítmico compas, entonces de la nada el Doc se alejó, o intento alejarse, estaba atrapado en las piernas de Happy.

—Si te doy lo que quieres, tú no me darás lo que yo quiero—murmuró el Doc ante la mirada de confusión de Happy.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto de inmediato sin dudarlo, Toby la observó fijamente, ¿ella estaba dispuesta a darle lo que fuera?, el evitarla de verdad estaba funcionando.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo y no me refiero a una promesa—aprovechó para hablar, pero antes de terminar de explicar Happy lo interrumpió.

—El anillo está en mi chamarra, siempre lo llevo conmigo—respondió de inmediato.

—Yo, no me refiero a eso, quiero que te divorcies.

—Te lo dije, pedí el divorcio en Navidad—estaba tratando de explicarle pero fue Toby quien la interrumpió en esta ocasión.

—Exacto, solo eso es lo que se, no quieres hablar sobre eso, sé que no quieres mostrarte débil frente a mí, pero, créeme jamás he pensado que seas débil, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?

—¿Qué tengo pies pequeños?—pregunto divertida mientras tocaba el rostro de Toby, noto que este cerraba los ojos por el contacto y sonreía por el comentario.

—No, esa es la cuarta razón—abrió los ojos y se acercó a Happy lo suficiente para bajar la voz—el día que nos conocimos, tú, le rompiste la nariz a Mark, después de que nos notaste siguiéndote durante todo ese día en la feria de ciencias, fue la primera vez que pensé, "Dios esta chica en serio es sexy, si no logró una cita con ella, seré el mayor perdedor del mundo"—noto que la chica sonreía y sus ojos tenían un brillo—semanas después cuando apareciste en el Garage yo, estaba siendo atormentado por unos apostadores, tú no dudaste y los enfréntate.

—Parecías una pequeño ratón asustado—murmuró Happy recordando.

—Si, ese es mi punto, ambos sabemos que en esta relación, yo soy la chica, ¿tienes idea de cuán vergonzoso es que tu novia te salve de todo?

—Podría evitar salvarte si no te metieras en tantos problemas.

—Lo que intento decir es que, quiero presentarse como mi esposa.

—Hazlo, no voy a corregirte.

—Lo que quiero es...—hizo una pausa y noto que Happy lo observaba preocupada, parecía entender las dudas del Doc.

—¿Crees que voy a huir?—pregunto entendiendo lo que Toby intentaba decirle, al notar la mirada del Doc continuo—¿por eso me propusiste matrimonio? —no espero a que le respondiera sus preguntas, bajo de la barra y camino hacia la habitación, tomo su ropa en el camino, noto que Toby la estaba observando desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras se vestía.

—El punto es que, debes admitir que no me das muchos detalles, si las cosas fueran al revés, yo estaría sufriendo por tu perdón—murmuro mientras notaba la mirada de molestia en Happy.

La mecánica paso por un lado de Toby al momento de cruzar la puerta y abandonar la habitación, llego hasta la sala, noto que el Doc la seguía de cerca así que se dio medio vuelta, tenía los ojos cerrados al momento de hablar y extendió sus manos tratando de explicarse.

—Me case cuando tenia 19 años, y…—respiro profundo mientras trataba de controlarse—el mayor problema es que…—volvió a quedarse callada—el es mayor que yo por 10 años, resulta que eso es un muy serio problema, sobre todo ambos queremos cosas diferentes—al terminar abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con los ojos azules del Doc sobre ella.

—¿Así que, las cosas se pusieron formales y tu huiste?—pregunto Toby asustado de la reacción de la chica, parecía enfadada estaba listo para recibir un golpe de su parte.

—No quiero discutir—murmuro la chica mientras abría la puerta de la calle, estaba lista para dar el primer paso, pero entonces la cerro de golpe, camino hacia donde Toby—¿dijiste que me darías lo que yo quiero si te doy lo que tu quieres, y tu quieres respuestas, que obtento por lo que acabo de decirte? —pregunto de forma seductora, al momento de caminar hacia el, noto que Toby camino hacia atrás y termino chocando contra el sofá, ella se monto sobre el.

—¿Por lo que acabas de decirme?—lo pensó unos segundos—acurrucarnos mientras dormimos, con la ropa puesta.

—¿Solo eso?—pregunto molesta.

—¿Si quieres sexo?, quiero mas que solo un pequeño detalle, quiero asegurarme de que no, nos suceda lo mismo, eso es todo—respondió el Doc intentando aclarar las dudas de Happy.

—¿Y para eso, que debo hacer?—pregunto ansiosa, quería terminar con la discusión, quería volver a la habitación con el Doc, y tal vez juguetear un poco.

—Terapia—respondió de inmediato.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estas chantajeándome?—murmuro la chica molesta, después Toby noto el rostro sin expresión de Happy, se quedo mirando a la nada, como si debatiera en aceptar o solo rechazar la idea, después de unos minutos en donde Happy no parecía reaccionar, dijo por fin fijando su mirada en Toby—¿si alguien pregunta?, fue mi idea, ¿entiendes? —noto que el Doc asentía con la cabeza—ahora, ¿puedes darme mi recompensa?—pregunto seductoramente, Toby la beso lentamente para después ambos dirigirse a la habitación.


	4. Capitulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

 _ **Agosto**_

Las voces que provenían de la habitación se habían convertido en gritos en cuestión de segundos, estaban asustando a todos los que se encontraban en recepción esperando para ingresar a su sesión de terapia, para todos los presentes causaban confusión, risa e incluso intriga por la pareja que tenía consulta con el Doctor Cecil P. Rizzuto en ese momento, dicha pareja tenía más de una hora adentro y no parecían arreglar absolutamente nada.

—Bien, vamos a empezar de nuevo—murmuro el Doctor, observó a la pareja frente a él, sostenía en ambos manos, dos cojines decorativos de su sofá que había confiscado a la pareja segundos atrás.

Happy estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados en la orilla del sofá, su rodilla se movía de arriba hacia abajo con desesperación, mientras tenía una expresión en su rostro de enfado, no le gustaba la idea de hablar de sus problemas con extraños, ¡por dios, ni siquiera le gustaba hablar de eso con Toby y él estaba involucrado!.

Toby por su parte estaba del otro lado del sofá, respiraba con rapidez intentando calmarse y con cada inhalación y exhalación sus manos que se convertían en puños se abrían de nuevo, aún que había sido su idea tomar terapia, no le gustaba que su vida amorosa la arreglara otra persona, sobre todo cuando el, el Doctor Tobías M. Curtis graduado de Psiquiatría en Harvart, tenía la capacidad de arreglar todo ese lío.

Pero después de la primera sesión que había intentado liderar con su novia, Happy decidió que no estaba siendo auto crítico, necesitaban una segunda opinión, y para ser sinceros no conocían a nadie más que pudiera mantener su boca cerrada y continuar con sus problemas en secreto para el resto de las personas.

 _ **Semanas atrás...**_

 _El Doctor Rizzuto llegó a su oficina como cada mañana, abrió la puerta y mientras tecleaba la clave para desactivar la alarma evitando derramar el café en su camisa, se dio cuenta de que la alarma estaba desactivaba, observó la hora en su reloj, tal vez Betty la recepcionista había llegado primero a quitar la alarma, no le dio mucha importancia, así que siguió de largo hasta la puerta donde impartía terapia, pero al entrar se topó con dos personas de las cuales solo reconoció a uno._

— _¿Cómo, como entraron aquí?—murmuró observando a la pareja. Happy estaba sentada en el sofá mientras hacía muecas de enfado, tenía sus pies arriba de la mesa, Toby por su parte estaba moviendo de lugar sus figuras en el librero del fondo de la habitación, el Doctor Rizzuto corrió hacia Toby para quitarle una pieza de cerámica antes de que se le cayera al piso en mil pedazos. Walter había sido claro, "Toby tiene dedos torpes", no quería averiguar si era cierto o no._

— _Tienes que admitir que usar la fecha de tu graduación de Secundaria como contraseña es muy torpe—murmuró Toby mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y le hacía compañía a su novia, le dio un ligero toque a su pierna indicando que bajará los pies de la mesa, esta lo hizo de mala gana._

— _¿Cómo, abrieron las puertas?—pregunto pero después se quedo callado, era claro que no les había costado nada interrumpir en su oficina, eran genios con habilidades de ladrones—¿tú debes ser Happy Quinn?—se acercó a Happy mientras estiraba la mano esperando que ella le devolviera el saludo, pero no fue así, este solo bajo su mano hacia su regazo—Toby y Walter te mencionan todo el tiempo en terapia—continuó hablando mientras lanzaba una mirada a Toby, este parecía responderle en silencio a la mirada asesina de Happy, estaba negando con la cabeza como si intentara decirle que él no la había mencionado tanto —¿se puede saber que los trae a mi oficina, interrumpir de esta forma a estas horas de la mañana, en lugar de esperar a que abra al público, como el resto de la gente normal?—lanzó la pregunta de forma inesperada mientras tomaba asiento y observaba a la pareja, sus últimas palabras sonaron con rudeza._

— _Creí que ya habíamos establecido que no somos normales—aclaró Toby de inmediato intentando ser gracioso._

— _Tobías, ¿crees que es correcto interrumpir de esta forma solo por qué eres un genio?—la forma en que observó a Toby, siempre funcionaba, esa mirada intensa e incómoda, tal vez ellos fueran genios pero él tenía el poder en ese momento._

— _No—murmuró en voz baja molesto, odiaba cuando el Doctor Rizzuto lo "toby-analizaba" ¿así se sentía el resto cuando él usaba sus palabras para averiguar sus más oscuros secretos?, la forma en que el Doctor Rizzuto sonrió antes su reacción fue molesta, se sentía humillando y lo que era aún peor, es que lo hacía frente a su novia._

— _Paige dijo que usted ayudo a Walter y Toby en la relación laboral—murmuró Happy mientras notaba una mirada de agradecimiento de Toby, ella estaba salvando su honor, noto que el Doctor Rizzo la observaba atentamente—creemos que, tal vez pueda ayudarnos a nosotros—respondió lentamente mientras bajaba el tono de voz, ahora entendía por qué Toby reaccionaba así y odiaba las sesiones con el Doctor Rizzuto, tenía una mirada intensa._

— _¿Están pidiendo mi ayuda?—pregunto el hombre divertido._

— _¿Nos hará suplicarle?—pregunto Happy molesta._

 _El Doctor Rizzuto sonrió por unos segundos, cuando noto que la pareja se levantaba del sofá con actitud molesta rumbo a la puerta para salir de ahí._

— _Debes quitarte el sombrero Tobías, y nada de cascos de motocicleta en mi sofá o mesa, ¿queda claro?—murmuró justo cuando la pareja estaba por salir, noto como ambos asentían con la cabeza—que Betty les haga un calendario para sus sesiones—dicho eso los acompaño hasta la puerta para después cerrarla de golpe._

— _¿Eso fue un si, extraño?—murmuró Happy._

— _Es justo como los que obtengo de ti—susurro Toby entre divertido y molesto, noto como Happy lo observaba furiosa, después tomaron asiento en recepción, esperando a que Betty apareciera._

 _ **En la actualidad...**_

—Como decía antes de ser interrumpido—Toby comenzó a hablar lentamente mientras intentaba mantener su voz calmada—creo que no existe excusa para olvidar mencionar algo tan importante en una relación—conforme hablaba su tono de su voz fue cambiando, hasta elevarse—como estar casada con otro, ¡por ejemplo!—ahora no solo su tono de voz había cambiado, también su postura, tenía la mano extendida en dirección a Happy y la miraba de frente, quien también lo estaba observando, solo la mecánica mantenía su mirada asesina, Toby lentamente regreso su mano hacia su regazo, temía por su vida.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con eso Toby?—preguntó el Doctor mientras le señalaba indicándole que aún era su turno. Minutos antes la pareja había empezado a hablar simultáneamente, así habían empezado a discutir y a pelear, Happy había tomado los cojines del sofá y golpeaba a Toby con ellos.

—No quiero decirlo—murmuró mientras miraba a Happy con miedo y tristeza.

—Estamos en un lugar seguro Tobías, puedes decir lo que sea sin represalias, ¿cierto Happy? —murmuró el Doctor mientras sonreía a Toby y miraba a Happy, ella levanto la mano—espera tu turno—el Doctor recibió el golpe de un cojín en su rostro, Happy sonreía al igual que Toby—si no van a comportarse como adultos, los quiero fuera de mi oficina—la sonrisa que el Doctor Rizzuto había mantenido hasta ahora, había desaparecido, sus lentes estaba torcidos cuando observó a la pareja seriamente.

Happy y Toby se miraron entre sí mientras tragaban saliva.

—Entiendo que no les gusta estar aquí, pero fueron ustedes los que vinieron aquí a pedir mi ayuda, intentan que está relación funcione, ¿cómo lo sé?, están aquí en primer lugar, —hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Toby—Tobías, prometiste ser paciente con Happy y esperar a que ella te contara todo—después prestando su atención a la mecánica— y tú Happy, prometiste llevar el anillo de compromiso como señal de que estás comprometida con esta relación, que Toby no es una distracción para ti—hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras—así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

El Doctor Rizzuto pudo notar como el silencio se apoderaba del lugar, se recargó en su asiento, esperando a que la pareja decidiera hablar.

—El problema es que cada vez que intento hablar del asunto, ella tiene tres reacciones—Toby comenzó a hablar después de unos segundos de silencio—a) sentirse ofendida, molesta e huir de la habitación—su mano que estaba hecha puño comenzó a abrirse y conforme exponía su punto levantaba un dedo—b) comenzar a llorar, lo cual me hace sentir como un idiota por hacerla llorar—ahora observaba a Happy directamente a los ojos, la mecánica no decía absolutamente nada, solo lo observaba en silencio—c) seducirme, hacer que olvide momentáneamente que estoy molesto con ella—al final Toby se cruzó de brazos.

—No haría eso, si no me evitarás—respondió rápidamente, después observó al Doctor Rizzuto—¿tiene idea de lo molesto que es, tener que ofrecerme por obtener cariño?

—Si no le mintieras, no tendrías que hacerlo—murmuró el Doctor Rizzuto mientras hacía unas anotaciones en su libreta, levantó la mirada cuando Toby tosió indicando que había hecho enojar a Happy.

—¿Le está dando la razón?—pregunto Happy con mirada asesina, el Doctor Rizzuto comenzó a temer por su vida y a preguntarse, ¿por qué demonios Toby querría casarse con ella?

—Desean auto crítica, eso es lo que hago—murmuró tratando de salvar su pellejo, se acomodó los lentes—¿ahora, trajeron lo que les pedí?—murmuró el hombre mientras miraba sus notas de nuevo.

La pareja tomó sus mochilas respectivamente, ambos sacaron unos títeres muy bien fabricados, Toby sostenía el muñeco que correspondía a Happy, el psiquiatra había colocado un vestido y moño en el cabello de color rosa, la mecánica se dio cuenta de eso, lo observó molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que le pusiste?—pregunto tratando de contenerse.

—¿No te gusta?, por qué a ella creo que le gusta, eligió el color—murmuró divertido.

Happy respiro profundo tratando de contenerse, saco de su mochila el muñeco correspondiente a Toby, este llevaba el típico sombrero como el psiquiatra, Happy quito él sombrero para revelar que el muñeco estaba calvo, al momento de hacer eso, ella sonrió ante la reacción de Toby, este tenía la boca abierta y señalaba al muñeco que su novia sostenía en sus manos.

—¡No soy calvo, y lo sabes!—pasó su mano libre por su cabello, después agregó—¡te gusta jalarme el cabello cuando estamos haciendo!...—se quedó callado y articulo sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, "ya sabes".

El Doctor Rizzuto los observó con mucho cuidado mientras la pareja estaba discutiendo en voz baja, anotó en su cuaderno, "Happy en definitiva odia el rosa, Toby teme quedarse calvo", tenía una larga lista con anotaciones de la pareja.

 _ **Happy**_

• ¡Jamás preguntes sobre su esposo!

• Habla poco

• De verdad odia la terapia, pero teme perder a Toby

• Infancia difícil.

• Padre ausente en su niñez – actualmente tiene contacto con el, agradece a Toby por eso.

• Happy en definitiva odia el rosa.

 _ **Toby**_

• Cree que es gracioso

• Molesta a Happy apropósito

• Menciona "Harvart" al menos una vez al día.

• Habla demasiado

• Se muestra débil para llamar la atención de Happy.

• Toby teme quedarse calvo.

—¿Su tarea, la hicieron, eligieron ya un sobrenombre para sus "egos"?—estaba revisando sus anotaciones, ya no prestaba mucha atención a la pareja, noto un silencio y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con Happy sosteniendo su versión en títere mientras forcejeaba con Toby por quitarle el moño color rosa del cabello.

El Doctor Rizzuto se aclaró la garganta, para llamar la atención de la pareja, la cual al darse cuenta dejó de pelear, Toby había evitado que Happy obtuviera el moño, lo había cosido muy bien.

—Estoy entre, dedos torpes—murmuró Happy mientras sonreía con malicia, aún estaba molesta por la vestimenta de su muñeco.

—La otra noche no parecías quejarte de mis dedos—murmuró Toby divertido, noto la mirada asesina de Happy, así que guardó silencio.

—Como decía, estoy entre "dedos torpes", o, "cabeza de reflector"—Happy termino de hablar mientras con su mano libre tocaba la cabeza de su muñeco, haciendo enojar a Toby por la falta de cabello.

—Bueno—sonrió tratando de controlarse y no perder la paciencia —había elegido "gatita sexy" pero ahora estoy indeciso—noto la mirada de Happy sobre el—"Pinky-Cat", "troll" "manos de ardilla", las posibilidades son infinitas—al momento de pronunciar los nombres, hizo énfasis, haciendo enojar cada vez más a la mecánica.

—¿Aprendieron algo esta semana?—pregunto observando a la pareja, listo para hacer otra anotación a su lista, al darse cuenta de que ninguno hablaba—intercambien—ordenó, noto que Toby se resistía a entregar al títere de Happy a la mecánica, cuando al fin lo soltó, Happy intentó quitar el moño rosa, sin obtener éxito, Toby sonrió momentáneamente por eso.

—Se lo quitare más tarde—murmuró resignada.

—Sobre eso, no pueden hacer ninguna modificación—noto la molestia de ambos, era claro que Happy iba a quitarle el color rosa a su muñeco, y Toby iba a coserle una larga cabellera al suyo—la idea de crear y pasar tiempo con sus "egos" es que aprendan lo que el otro quiere—explicó lentamente.

—¿Toby quiere que use rosa?—pregunto Happy molesta mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a su novio.

—¡No!, ¿cuál es el motivo oculto en el rosa Toby?—pregunto dejando que el genio hablara.

—Que haga cosas que odia, como hablar—murmuró mientras fijaba su mirada en Happy, noto que está bajaba la mirada por un momento.

—¿Happy?—llamó la atención de la mecánica—¿cuál es el significado de tu muñeco?, y no digas "para molestar a Toby".

—Me gusta su cabello—respondió después de unos segundos de silencio, noto como Toby sonreía y la mirada del psiquiatra sobre ella—creo que debería mostrarlo más—bajo la voz un poco más, para que solo Toby la escuchara.

—Bueno, trabajen en eso—murmuró observando su reloj—nos vemos la próxima semana—continuo mientras se frotaba las manos en sus piernas, después indicando que se levantaran del sofá y salieran de la habitación.

—¿Qué tal la terapia?—pregunto Paige cuando vio llegar a la pareja al Garage, noto como Toby negaba con la cabeza indicando que no había gran avance, Happy por su parte se colocó su casco mientras empezaba a soldar.

Había pasado un mes desde que Happy y Toby habían anunciado al resto del equipo, que estaban en una etapa de reconciliación, ambos parecían estar de acuerdo en acudir a terapia, y con cada sesión las cosas empeoraban o mejoraban momentáneamente, para el resto del equipo era evidente, Happy estaba de buen humor, su trabajo era menos ruidoso, y Toby pasaba horas tarareando canciones.

Walter estaba ausente para el resto de Scorpion, la mayoría del tiempo pasaba gran parte del día trabajando en la segunda planta y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, aún que Toby había aclarado que era parte de una autodefensa, quería evitar ver a Paige y Tim pasar tiempo juntos.

Sylvester pasaba su tiempo con Ralph, ambos habían creado una nueva forma de jugar ajedrez, Cabe por su parte llegaba en ocasiones al Garage solo para asegurarse que aún estaban vivos y con algún caso nuevo que los sacaba de la rutina.

 _ **Septiembre**_

—¿Doc, sigues ahí?—la voz de Happy al teléfono sonaba dulce y seductora a la vez, segundos atrás la mecánica había ofrecido una oferta tentadora al psiquiatría, pero este se había quedado en silencio por más de un minuto, Happy comprobó su teléfono una vez más solo para asegurarse que la comunicación no se había terminado, el nombre de "Hongo" seguía apareciendo en la pantalla.

La pareja se encontraba en sus respectivas camas y departamentos, ambos estaban cómodamente cubiertos por las sabanas, listos para seguir la charla que mantenía entre sí.

—¿En serio harías "eso"?...—pregunto coquetamente, manteniendo su tono de voz tranquilo, pero se podía notar un ligero tono ansioso en su voz.

—Eso depende ti, no puedo hacerlo por teléfono—le interrumpió de inmediato, sonrió mientras seguía usando su voz seductora.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto—la voz de Toby sonaba molesta, Happy intentaba a toda costa que la conversación terminara en una visita improvisada a su departamento.

—¿No sé por qué te molestas?, fuiste tú quien empezó la conversación—diez minutos atrás Toby había llamado a Happy solo para preguntarle qué llevaba puesto.

—Solo intento mantener vivo el romance—Toby bajo su tono de voz mientras intentaba aclarar la razón de su llamada, odiaba tener que explicar sus intensiones con Happy.

—Podrías mantener vivo el romance si aparecieras en mi departamento—la respiración de Happy sonaba seductora, en otras circunstancias Toby ya estaría de camino, pero en esta ocasión la mecánica debía esforzarse más.

—No, no quiero—la forma en que Toby lo dijo sonaba como un niño enojado.

—¿Sabes qué pareces una adolescente con el tema de la abstinencia?—la chica comenzó a cansarse de la actitud de Toby, en otras ocasiones herir su orgullo facilitaba que Toby iniciará la seducción, ¿tal vez tendría suerte esta vez?

—Es la única forma en la que hablamos—le recordó el por qué evitaba el contacto íntimo con ella, habían llegado a un acuerdo, ella hablaría sobre su pasado, aclarando dudas al psiquiatra pero la mecánica no parece cooperar mucho últimamente.

—¿No se te ocurre que tal vez no quiero hablar de eso por una razón?—conforme Happy hablaba se le empezó a cortar la voz.

—¿Estás, llorando?—pregunto Toby asustado, podía escuchar la respiración entre cortada de la chica.

—¿Tú qué crees?—murmuró la chica con el mismo tono de voz entre cortado, Toby presto atención a su respiración, la forma en que la chica parecía sollozar, después de unos segundos lo comprendió todo.

—¡Estás fingiendo!—grito molesto, ¡era increíble que Happy usara las tres cartas en la misma noche!, seducción, insultos y llanto, la única forma de terminar la conservación era que ella dejara la habitación, en este caso colgara la llamada de repente.

—Estoy harta de esto en serio, ¿tienes idea de cuan humillante es tener que suplirte?—grito molesta tratando de cambiar el giro de la conversación una vez más—pero sobre todo lo perturbador que parece que tú quieras hablar sobre EL, antes del sexo, es morboso.

—Ahora me haces sentir como una terrible persona por presionarte, ¡y no es morboso!, es decir, ¡si, tal vez lo es!, pero ya te lo dije, no quiero que vuelvas con el, solo quiero saber qué falló, que no, nos suceda—cuando Toby lo explicaba de esa forma hacía que Happy se sintiera culpable por ocultarle información, el psiquiatra pudo notar una maldición en voz baja de la mecánica y como ella cortaba la comunicación. Era claro que esa noche ninguno de los dos iba a obtener nada del otro fácilmente.

Toby había dado justo en el blanco, algo había sucedido y ella no quería contarle, era algo que tal vez podría ser la causa de que ella decidiera o no seguir su promesa de casarse con el genio, odiaba tener que insistir en el tema de su esposo pero solo quería asegurarse de que ella no seguía enamorada de Steven, el solo decir su nombre incluso en su mente le causaba molestia a Toby. No lo conocía físicamente pero lo odiaba como jamás había odiado a alguien. ¡Y ya tenía un Némesis!.

Pero odiaba aún más sus pensamientos, una voz en su cabeza le insistía en que debía dejar de presionar a Happy, que eso solo la apartaría aún más, mientras que la otra voz, le gritaba que debía seguir, que iba por buen camino, una tercera voz apareció de la nada, está sonaba asustada, preocupada, las dudas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, ¿qué pasaba si una mañana Happy desaparecía de su vida, que pasaba si el esposo había presionado a Happy y ella solo se alejó?.

Tenía sentido para Toby, ella solía cerrarse y huir cuando estaba aterrada, asustada, molesta. No quería perderla, el psiquiatra lo había analizado bastante esas últimas semanas, lo había decidido incluso la noche en que Happy rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio frente a todos en el Garage, el, no iba a dejar que el pasado lo alejara de la mujer que amaba, se había propuesto que el que ella estuviera casada no significaba que la relación terminara, y sabía que la chica pensaba igual, insistía en seguir juntos, el único problema era la falta de comunicación.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar una vez más, "Gruñona Happy" apareció en la pantalla.

—Escucha—la mecánica murmuró rápidamente antes de que Toby pudiera mencionar algo, Toby escucho la respiración de la chica—sé que jamás lo digo, y no es que no lo sienta es solo que—se quedo callada de nuevo—no soy buena con las palabras Doc, y lo sabes.

—Tu padre dijo que, tú hablabas sin parar cuando eras pequeña, y también entiendo por qué dejaste de hacerlo.

—Intente ser normal y—se quedo callada unos segundos—no funcionó, después de los primeros 5 meses—Toby notaba como la chica parecía inhalar y exhalar intentando encontrar las palabras—le pide tiempo, se suponía que solo estaría un año en Scorpion y en lugar de eso, yo, me acostumbre a estar con otros como yo—comenzó a hablar sin pausas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de revelar al Doc—jamás pensé que me gustaría estar aquí, yo, no tenía planeado quedarme, yo no, planeaba enamorarme de ti. ¡Y el que tu insistas en hablar sobre él es molesto, cansado, es, una parte de mi vida que no quiero recordar!—se quedo callada unos segundos, esperado que Toby replicará o insistiera en hablar más—¿Doc, sigue ahí?—pregunto preocupada.

—Si, sigo aquí, continúa—murmuró rápidamente, Happy pudo notar un ruido inusual de fondo, no estaba segura si Toby realmente estaba ignorándola o exactamente qué hacía mientras hablaban, ya era más de media noche, cuando habían iniciado la conversación ambos estaban alistándose para dormir y de eso una hora casi había pasado.

—Entiendo que no soy justa, lo se, si las cosas fueran al revés estaría armando un escándalo, es solo que, de verdad odio hablar sobre el, mentiría si dijera que, "¿no sé por qué me casé con el?", ¡claro que lo se!, y es por eso que no quiero hablar sobre el, la idea de quedarme en Scorpion en primer lugar era para empezar de nuevo—conforme más avanzaba en revelar información al Doc, menos atención prestaba a lo que decía—¿no se supone que esa era la idea de Scorpion?, una sociedad formada por genios, siendo nosotros mismos, siendo "gente honesta", evitar meternos en problemas con el gobierno—escucho cómo alguien golpeaba su puerta con desesperación—¡espera!, algún idiota esta golpeando mi puerta—murmuró molesto mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

—Soy yo—murmuró Toby, Happy pudo notar entonces el ruido de la inhalación y exhalación del psiquiatra, todo ese tiempo el Doc, había tenido la conversación en silencio para no revelar que había salido de su departamento para encontrase con ella, ¿acaso había corrido mientras subía las escaleras?.

Happy abrió la puerta aún sin colgar la llamada, cuando se topó con un Toby sudoroso, vio la respiración entre cortada, aún en pijama, llevaba esa tonta camisa de Harvart y se había puesto el pantalón, pero sin colocar bien el cinturón, tenía el cierre abajo, era obvio que solo se había asegurado de verse decente. Cuando Toby vio a la mecánica en el umbral de la puerta, con mirada confundida pero ansiosa, entro de golpe y sin darle oportunidad de preguntar la beso. Ella dejó caer el teléfono y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Toby cerró la puerta de golpe al momento de caminar rumbo a la habitación aún ligados por el beso. Happy sintió como Toby parecía mareado y perdía el equilibrio, así que se apartó unos segundos dándole oportunidad de tomar aire, ella aprovechó eso y subió a la cama, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Toby hacía lo mismo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron libres y volvieron a besarse, ahora dentro de las sabanas.

—Dilo de nuevo—Toby murmuró mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos recorrían la suave piel desnuda de Happy, este la observó a los ojos al notar el silencio de la chica, pero sobre todo la confusión—dijiste que, no esperabas quedarte en Scorpion, que no esperabas.

—Enamorarme—Happy le interrumpió, noto como Toby sonreía, después como este se aclaraba la garganta y le observaba seriamente.

—¿Tú, no lo dices solo por qué, creías que vendría o si?—pregunto, esperando sinceridad de su parte, noto como la chica negaba con la cabeza, Toby sonrió de nuevo mientras volvía a besaba, Happy pasó sus manos por el cabello del psiquiatra mientras sus piernas lo rodeaban indicándole que podían seguir, que no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente, Toby comprendió y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras escuchaba en su oído una y otra vez "te amo" con la dulce voz de la mecánica.

—¿Doc, esto significa que la abstinencia termina?—pregunto después de un rato, estaba segura que era una mala idea preguntarlo justo en ese momento, justo cuando comenzaba a sentir como flotaba y se aferraba más a Toby, esperando que este no se alejara.

—La terapia es necesaria, aún tengo preguntas pero, no hablemos de eso, no hoy—murmuró notado una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de la chica, al fin, dejarían de hablar sobre Steven cuando intimidaban.

—Debí a verte dicho que te amaba antes—bromeó la mecánica, pero Toby ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía, la beso, ahogando sus comentarios y ella lo agradeció, ambos se concentraron en continuar la noche juntos.

 _ **Octubre**_

—¿Dulce o travesura Doc?—murmuró Happy mientras atrapaba al psiquiatra contra la pared afuera del Garage, la noche de Halloween estaba a punto de terminar, Scorpion había hecho su propia versión de una casa embrujada como atracción para los amigos de Ralph. Y justo cuando el último niño se fue y el resto del equipo comenzó a irse a casa, la mecánica aprovecho para acorralar al psiquiatra.

Happy llevaba unos shorts pequeños dejando a la vista sus piernas y una chamarra de cuero cubría el resto de su cuerpo, el psiquiatra no estaba seguro de que se había disfrazado la mecánica, pero le encantaba, Toby por su parte llevaba una bata de Doctor con algunas manchas de sangre, el cabello desordenado, fingía ser un doctor demente para el resto de los niños.

—Travesura, quiero travesura—murmuró Toby ansioso por lo que eso significaba.

—A las 11 en mi departamento, lleva la cena, no llegues tarde—susurro mientras se humedecía los labios para después mordérselos, sonrió mientras se alejaba de Toby, este seguía recargado en la pared afuera del Garage, y mientras la vía caminar seductora hacia el auto dirigió su mirada a sus piernas. Happy sabía exactamente como encenderlo.

En cuanto Toby apareció con la cena en la puerta del departamento de Happy, la chica ignoro la comida por completo, estaba más interesada por el postre, la mecánica aún llevaba el disfraz de Halloween, atrajo a Toby mientras lo besaba, este dejó caer la bolsa con la comida en la sala, en el camino Happy le quitó la chamarra y el tonto sombrero, Toby intentó bajar el cierre de la chamarra de Happy, pero esta lo golpeó en la mano, el psiquiatra intento replicar pero solo se escucho un "mmmm" molesto, para después convertirse en un ruido de placer, Happy había tomado las manos de Toby haciendo que este la tocara en los glúteos.

El camino hacia la habitación estuvo lleno de tropiezos, quejas, así como ruidos de excitacion, al momento de abrir la puerta, Happy se las ingenió para que Toby entrara primero al lugar, después se separó momentáneamente del Doc y lo arrojó a la cama, noto como este se movía de lugar quedando justo en medio del colchón, en el camino se quitó el pantalón y la camisa quedando solo con el bóxer puesto así como una delgada playera que llevaba debajo.

Happy se montó sobre el, y comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chamarra lentamente con la mirada atenta del psiquiatra sobre ella, dejó a la vista su piel desnuda, no llevaba nada bajo la chamarra, eso encendió aún más las cosas. Toby le tocó lentamente el vientre, subiendo por su ombligo para después pasar justo en medio de sus pechos, Happy aún llevaba la chamarra sobre los hombros pero dejaba a la vista el camino recto del cuello hasta su vientre, la respiración de Happy se aceleró un poco más cuando Toby movió su mano, estaba jugando con sus pezones, la chica soltó un ruido de placer y el psiquiatra la beso, un par de segundos después de forma astuta, Toby estaba liderando esa noche.

Happy estaba recostada en la cama, segundos atrás se habla desecho de la chamarra, podía sentía los labios de Toby recorrer su cuerpo mientras bajaba peligrosamente hasta su ombligo y con cada beso intentaba despojarla de los shorts, y al momento de bajar la prenda comprendió que la mecánica no llevaba ropa interior, Toby se encendió aún más, así que subió hasta su rostro para besarla mientas sus dedos jugaban un poco más, un par de segundos después Toby estaba moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de la mecánica causando ruidos de placer que solo aumentaban la concentración del psiquiatra.

La noche habría sido exitosa pero el teléfono de Happy comenzó a sonar distrayendo al psiquiatra de su misión, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, donde provenía el ring del teléfono.

—Doc, concéntrate—le regañó Happy mientras le tocaba el rostro y lo besaba, trayéndolo de vuelta al momento. Pero este parecía más interesado en quien estaba llamando a su novia—el contestador se encargará—murmuró de nuevo mientras fijaba su mirada en Toby para después besarle el cuello, este cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras escuchaba la voz de la mecánica en el contestador.

—"Si es importante te llamaré"—la voz de Happy sonaba fría e indiferente, justo como ella solía ser con la gente que no conocía.

—Hey, soy Asher, me pediste que te llamara si sabía algo de Steven y, bueno, Emily escucho por Kate que, en fin—la voz de un hombre comenzó a escucharse, sonaba amistoso, y algo nervioso—parece que está en un submarino en alguna parte del Atlántico, no estoy seguro el por qué, pero eso explica por qué no te devuelve la llamada.

Toby noto como Happy se levantaba de la cama, y mientras se colocaba los shorts y la chamarra de nuevo, escucho el ruido del cierre mientras Happy caminaba rumbo a la sala y tomaba el teléfono, el psiquiatra le seguía de cerca, sólo alcanzó a escuchar una parte de la conversación, después se sentó en el sofá mientras notaba a Happy caminar de un lado hacia otro.

—Hey, mmm, ¿estás seguro de eso?—la voz de Happy sonaba calmada—¿cómo se enteró Emily?—guardó silencio—no si, yo entiendo, es solo que—se quedo callada de nuevo—no, está bien, solo avísame si sabes algo más—cuando la chica colgó la llamada y giro, se topó con Toby observándola fijamente desde el sofá.

—¿Así que, en un submarino, es Marín?—pregunto, noto como Happy tomó la bolsa de comida en medio de la sala para después dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—Algo así—respondió sin darle importancia, y camino hacia la cocina, abrió la bolsa de comida que Toby había llevado, era una mezcla de ensalada empaquetada, Happy comenzó hacer ruido y pretendía comer, solo para distraer la atención.

—¿Algo así?—el psiquiatra se burlo de la respuesta de la chica, después se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la chica—sé que dije que no íbamos a hablar sobre el, pero, necesito aclarar algo—murmuró notando la mirada de molestia de la chica, esta masticaba ruidosamente la comida.

Toby llevaba los bóxers puestos y la camisa delgada.

—Hasta ahora solo sé que, es Japonés, tiene 10 años más que tú, te cásate a los 19, le pediste tiempo 5 meses después, el divorcio en Navidad, y, él es Marín—comenzó a enumerar los datos que sabia sobre Steven, noto que Happy caminaba hacia la sala, con un plato de comida en la mano, encendió la TV, y comenzaba a cambiar los canales al azar.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?—pregunto molesta, no parecía una sugerencia era más un reto, si se atreviera a preguntar era probable que ella lo golpearía.

—¿Qué no me estás contando, y quién es Asher, Emily y Kate?—Toby le quitó el control remoto de las manos evitando que esta le ignoraba, no presto mucha atención al programa que había dejado como fondo ambiental, el nombre del programa apareció de inmediato "mil maneras de morir"

—Son conocidos, antes de Scorpion—murmuró lentamente, noto la mirada fija de Toby sobre ella—mi tiempo en las casas de acogida—respondió a la posible segura pregunta que Toby tenía en su mente en ese momento.

—¿Lo conociste en las casas de acogida?—pregunto de inmediato tratando de atar cabos sueltos.

—Sus padres murieron cuando era niño, y si, lo conocí cuando tenía 17, fue en la última casa que estuve.

—¿El, no la dirigía o si, por qué eso sería ilegal y enfermo en muchas formas?—pregunto tratando de comprender, ¿cómo es que Steven tenía 27 años y podría conocer a Happy de 17 años?

—El estuvo ahí, 10 años atrás—respondió mirando fijamente a Toby—Betty, la mujer que dirige ese lugar, suele llamarnos a veces para ser mentores de los "nuevos", cree que como adultos, podemos aportar responsabilidad y—tomó aire lentamente como si intentara recordar las palabras exactas—llevarlos por el buen camino, hacerles ver que, a pesar de no tener una familia, puedes crear una y, convertirte una persona de bien—cuando termino de hablar, mastico ruidosamente de nuevo.

—¿Así que él fue tu "mentor"?, vaya forma de hacerlo, ¿casarse contigo?—las palabras de Toby sonaban más una burla, este noto la mirada asesina de Happy—cuéntame sobre el día que lo conociste—le pidió mientras centraba toda su atención en ella.

—¿Acaso crees que la misma noche que lo conocí, él y yo?—pregunto molesta, pudo notar la mirada de terror de Toby, como negaba con la cabeza, indicando que no era eso lo que el insinuaba—¡eso es enfermo e ilegal!—grito aún más molesta.

Noto como Toby tragaba saliva asustado, después la mecánica sonrió divertida, Toby parecía confundido.

—Eso te enseñará a cuidar tus preguntas—murmuró mientras masticaba—escucha yo, era insegura, no hablaba, de verdad no hablaba, y, ocultaba mi cerebro—comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba un trozo de piña, lo observó durante unos segundos y después se lo llevó a la boca, Toby la observa muy atento.

 _ **Los Ángeles 2004.**_

— _¿No entiendo por qué nos llevan ahí?, de todas formas cumpliremos los 18 en unos meses—murmuró un chico de aspecto Puertorriqueño, asomaba la cabeza a través de la ventana del auto, la camioneta había parado en los suburbios bajos de la ciudad, la casa frente a ellos tenía un buen aspecto para la zona en la que estaba centrada. El jardín no era completamente verde, pero al menos parecía decente._

— _Recuerda que seguimos siendo un cheque seguro semana a semana para ellos—respondió una chica rubia con acento europeo, bajo de la camioneta con la única maleta donde siempre llevaba sus cosas._

— _Solo quiero que esto termine y largarme de aquí—murmuró una chica pelirroja de aspecto ruso, volteó hacia la camioneta en dirección a la única persona que aún estaba dentro._

 _Del auto salió una chica asiática, cabello negro hasta los hombros con fleco..._

—¡Espera, un momento!, ¿tú usabas fleco?—la voz bromista de Toby hizo que el pensamiento de Happy se arruinara, noto como ella lo veía de forma asesina, era claro él estaba imaginándola.

—La última casa antes de ahí, la mujer era estilista y, me usaba de modelo—murmuró molesta, recordando cómo la mujer insistía en que debía verse más femenina y le compraba ropa color rosa, odiaba eso.

—Lo siento, continúa—murmuró, se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la chica hablara.

 _Happy de 17 años, solo bajo del auto sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba, estaba más atenta a su alrededor, escucho un murmullo de los tres adolescentes con los que había compartido viaje._

— _Ella es tan rara—murmuró la chica rubia._

— _¿Creen que hable chino?—pregunto el chico moreno._

— _¡Eso es racista!—grito la pelirroja._

— _¿Qué, espera?, no soy racista, la gente suele ser racista conmigo, dicen que soy Mexicano._

— _Bueno, tal vez es mejor que creer que por tu cabello eres tonta y boba—respondió la rubia integrándose a la platica._

— _Pero si eres tonta y boba, bordarte mal tu nombre—señaló la chica pelirroja, en la mochila se podía ver Kat3, había puesto un tres en lugar de una e, a su nombre._

— _Lo hice apropósito, había una chica en mi orfanato con el mismo nombre, tenía que evitar que robara mis cosas._

— _Eso es astuto—murmuró el chico._

 _Happy solo los escuchaba hablar, hasta ese día por la mañana jamás los había visto, y no pretendía crear un vínculo con ellos, siempre era la misma rutina, "mi nombre es, mi comida favorita, espero nos llevemos bien" pero, la verdad era que ellos jamás volverían a verse, lo había aprendido bien justo cuando cumplió 10 años, justo el día antes de su cumpleaños, la regresaron al orfanato, y sus "amigos" jamás volvieron a hablarle, a pesar de encontrarse en la escuela días después._

 _Una mujer con la piel morena salió de la casa, los saludo de forma amigable mientras los invitaba a pasar. La casa era acogedora, una sofá grande, una pequeña televisión, una gran repisa lleno de libros, un par de plantas en las esquinas a lado de las ventanas. La cocina y el pequeño comedor dentro de ella, estaban al fondo del lugar._

— _Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Betty, por qué no me hablan un poco sobre ustedes—extendió el brazo a cada uno para saludarlos mientras decían sus nombres._

— _Asher—murmuró el chico moreno._

— _Emily—continuó la pelirroja._

— _Kate—termino la rubia._

 _Cuando llegó a Happy, esta observó a la mujer, dirigía su mirada hacia su mano y después a su rostro, ¿de verdad tenía que hacerlo?._

— _No se moleste, ella ni siquiera habla—respondió Asher— tal vez no nos entiende—cuando agregó esas últimas palabras lo hizo de forma ruidosa, articulo cada palabra lentamente._

— _Eso es grosero y cruel, pide una disculpa ahora, es una orden—la voz de un hombre se escucho desde el pasillo cercano a las escaleras, este salió del sótano, era alto, apuesto, asiático, y llevaba ropa militar, llevaba un poco de estopa en las manos mientras se limpieza la grasa, se acercó a ellos mirando fijamente a Asher._

— _No estamos en el ejército, aún que así fuera, vestirte como militar no me provoca miedo—replicó Asher rápidamente._

— _¿Eres militar?—pregunto Emily coquetamente._

— _¡Emily!—gritaron Asher y Kate al mismo tiempo, ambos escandalizados._

— _¿Que?, cumpliré 18 en dos meses—respondió aún más coqueta, le guiñó un ojo al soldado._

— _Es alargador pero no eres mi tipo—murmuró rápidamente—me llamo Steven, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—cuando se acercó hacia Happy, cruzo sus brazos esperando una respuesta de la chica._

— _Happy—respondió después de unos segundos, la mirada de Steven intimidaba._

— _Yo diría malhumorada—volvió a bromear Asher, este estaba sonriendo hasta que noto la mirada asesina de Happy, tragó saliva y su sonrisa desapareció._

— _Es suficiente solo por eso, lavaras los platos, cortaras el césped, y tiraras la basura—Steven se le acercó a Asher para intimidarlo._

— _¿Cuál césped?—se burlo Kate y Emily se le unió._

— _El que me ayudaran a colocar mañana—murmuró sonriendo triunfante al notar quejas de los presentes._

— _Por qué no suben, sus habitaciones ya están asignadas, comeremos en una hora, lávense y bajen, necesito ayuda—murmuró Betty mientras les daba indicaciones de subir las escaleras, en el camino Happy pudo escuchar una conversación entre los adultos—¿y, tiene remedio, de verdad necesito esa lavadora?—pregunto la mujer mirando a Steven._

— _Solo necesito leer el manual pero si, lo arreglare—bromeó el militar mientras caminaba rumbo al sótano de nuevo para seguir trabajando._

 _Happy noto sus nombres en cada puerta, Betty ya sabia sobre ellos, ¿el presentarse era solo una formalidad o asunto social, crear confianza?, cuál fuera el motivo, no tenía importancia, Happy cumpliría 18 en 3 meses, jamás volvería ahí, al llegar a la puerta que tenía su nombre la abrió lentamente._

 _Una cama individual, las sabanas de color morado, una mesa de noche con una sencilla lámpara, las paredes blancas, era bastante sencilla perfecta para que ella la decorada pero, ¿cuál era el motivo de eso, ella se marcharía pronto?_

 _La cena fue lenta, el resto hablaba y socializaba para Happy era el infierno._

— _Steven, quieres dejar eso ya, la cena se enfriara—Betty grito al filo de las escaleras del sótano, se escuchó las quejas del hombre para después sentarse a cenar, estaba a un lado de Happy, este le sonrió amigable y ella solo bajo la mirada hacia su plato._

— _Mañana llamaré a Kevin, el arreglaré la máquina—anunció Steven mientras masticaba._

 _Durante la noche, la primera noche en todo aquel nuevo lugar donde Happy era llevada, esta presentaba insomnio, pero sobre todo al notar todos los aparatos en mal estado, en esa casa, la lavadora, Happy podía arreglarla con solo mirarla, era claro que el militar estaba más ocupado en otras cosas que no podía darse cuenta de la sencilla falla que podría tener. Happy se las ingenió para bajar hasta el sótano sin que nadie la notara, sabía que era inútil, no dormiría hasta arreglar esa máquina, todo lo que significa reparar, siempre le ayudaba a dormir._

 _Cuando vio el desastre que Steven tenía junto a la máquina se dio cuenta del problema, el motor estaba a la vista, tomó la herramienta y empezó a hacer su "magia", un par de segundos después la máquina se encendió sin problemas, el sótano se iluminó de inmediato asustando a la chica._

— _¿Cómo, cómo hiciste eso?—Steven estaba al filo de las escaleras, observó a Happy asombrado—eres muy lista—bajo las escaleras rápidamente, Happy tropezó con algunas cajas en el camino mientras intentaba alejarse, Steven se acercó rápido para evitar que cayera pero esta hizo un movimiento rápido dejando al militar en el suelo y ella corrió hacia arriba, se encerró en su habitación asustada._

 _Tenía un trato con ella misma, jamás mostrar tu don, la gente solía tener dos reacciones: 1.- miedo, se alejaban de ella y la regresaban al orfanato, cuando tenía 6 años, sus padres adoptivos en ese momento la descubrieron armando un radio con una vieja tostadora, ellos solo se deshicieron de ella. 2.- se aprovechaban, cuando tenía 13 la mujer en la casa de acogida, le pedía reparar cosas mientras cobraba el servicio pero Happy jamás vio nada de ese dinero, fue una suerte que un trabajador social se dio cuenta de eso, y la regresaron al orfanato._

 _Ella había hecho una promesa mental, jamás, jamás revelar su cerebro, por eso hablaba poco, por eso evitaba socializar, era cuestión de tiempo para que la regresaron al orfanato o le pidieran arreglar algo más._

—¿Y qué hizo, te delató?—pregunto Toby interrumpiendo la historia de Happy de nuevo.

—No, el, no lo hizo, de hecho un par de semanas después, me entregó un folleto, la primera feria de ciencias a la que decidí ir, dijo que, un don como el mío no debía esconderse, no gane, pero eso solo me hizo retarme a mí misma a ganar—explicó a Toby mientras este le tocaba delicadamente las piernas.

—¿Así que, fue él quien te impulso a ser parte de la mujer que eres ahora?—pregunto Toby un tanto molesto, Steven sonaba amable, la había defendido y guardado el secreto, hacer que fuera ella misma.

—Un par de semanas después yo, cumplí 18 y deje el lugar, un año después lo volví a ver, en un bar en México—comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo en seco.

—¿Por qué te detienes, que pasó?–pregunto Toby ansioso.

—No quieres saber Doc, en serio—la forma en como Happy lo dijo solo hizo que la curiosidad de Toby creciera.

—¡Por favor!, ¿no es como si él hubiera tenido suerte un año después de?...—se quedo callado mientras notaba la mirada de la chica, comenzó a comprender, entonces Toby parecía alterado.

—Escucha, yo, tenía 19, estaba algo ebria, coqueteamos un poco y mis hormonas nublaron mi buen juicio, ni siquiera fue bueno—comenzó a hablar rápidamente tratando de arreglar las cosas.

—¡No quiero saber!—grito mientras tapaba sus oídos, después notando como Happy lo observaba, ella sonrió, parecía divertida—¿no sucedió esa noche de "reencuentro", cierto?—pregunto mientras se quitaba las manos de sus oídos. Eso se gana por preguntar.

—No—respondió seriamente—¡no voy a hablarte de eso!—respondió mientras lo golpeaba—yo, ya no quiero hablar sobre el, en serio— murmuró Happy mientras dejaba el plato de comida casi vacío por un lado—hicimos un trato Doc, ya no hablaríamos de el, ¿recuerdas?—se le acercó de forma seductora, se puso cómoda junto a él, subió sus piernas al sofá y las extendió justo para dejarlas a la vista y alcance del psiquiatra—¿sabes qué elegí este atuendo para ti?, incluso arregle mis uñas—este trago saliva al notar sus piernas semi desnudas y las uñas de color rojo.

—Y lo aprecio, en serio lo aprecio—murmuró lentamente mientras miraba como la chica comenzaba a bajar el cierre de la chamarra, y cuando estaba por llegar al escote, Toby se movió de forma astuta para dejar a la mecánica cómodamente en el sofá y el sobre ella.

Con una mano le tocaba el rostro mientras le besaba y con la otra mano libre, le tocaba las piernas. Después bajo el cierre de la chamarra mientras pasaba sus labios en el camino que dejaba libre de la prenda, Happy le quitó la camisa y bajo los bóxers de Toby, este quito lo que quedaba de ropa a la mecánica, y continuaron con lo que habían dejado en la recámara minutos atrás.

 _ **Diciembre**_

En la víspera de Navidad, las cosas entre Happy y Toby mejoraban en terapia, los gritos y golpes con las almohadas seguían siendo parte de todo, pero las cosas mejoraban, Toby ya no quería saber de Steven, no después de que Happy bromeara sobre la noche que ellos dos habían estado juntos, así que Toby le había pedido a la mecánica que lo golpeara la próxima vez que el hiciera preguntas inapropiadas sobre Steven.

Era 24 de Diciembre y como ya era costumbre el equipo Scorpion estaba cenando en familia, Walter estaba sentado en un rincón evitando ver la escena feliz entre Tim y Paige, estos dos estaban dándose regalos, Paige tocaba el cabello de Tim mientras se besaban.

Sylvester, Cabe y Ralph estaban armando una pista de carreras a control remoto que Drew había enviado a su hijo, Sylvester y Ralph estaban tratando de mejorarla, mientras Cabe los observaba.

Toby charlaba con Patrick energéticamente sobre Happy, sobre sus primeras Navidades como la mecánica solía emocionarse por las fechas.

—¡¿Doc?!—la voz de Happy se escuchó en todo el Garage.

—Estas en problemas—murmuró Patrick mirando a Toby, noto como el psiquiatra tragaba saliva asustado.

Toby camino lejos del alboroto de la cena, a un rincón alejado y oscuro, donde Happy lo estaba esperando.

—Se lo que parece pero...-mintió rápidamente pero antes de terminar de hablar Happy lo beso salvajemente como solía hacerlo—tu Padre nos está viendo—murmuró cuando se apartaron momentáneamente para tomar aire, la chica tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del Doc, mientras el, le tocaba la cintura como siempre hacia.

—Se que no he sido la mejor novia en estos meses, y por eso quiero darte un regalo, bueno en realidad tu, me darás ese regalo—aclaró mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, noto la confusión en el rostro de Toby, ella sonrió momentáneamente, saco de su chamarra una tarjeta y se la entregó—¿quieres leerla cuando estés solo?—pidió al Doc para después alejarse coquetamente.

Toby abrió la tarjeta, un hongo color rojo igual a cierto videojuego (Mario Bross) apareció de inmediato, este tenía un sombrero igual al suyo, había una leyenda en el papel.

" _Quiero un hongo, Doc"_

Toby observó la tarjeta, el dibujo, las letras en el papel, ¿un hongo, se refería a algo exótico, o alguna clase de infección?, ¡un momento!, el hongo tenía un sombrero igual al suyo, el se había nombrado como hongo una vez, y ella solía tenerlo en su celular como hongo, ¿ella no estaba hablando sobre, o si?, le tomo unos segundos comprenderlo, sobre todo cuando la vio de lejos, Happy estaba ayudando a Ralph y mejorar la pista de carreras, sonrío ante la imagen, la chica se veía maternal.

Entonces una imagen aún mejor vino a su mente, no es como si no lo hubiera pensando antes, cuando había planeado su futuro con Happy, la familia estaba incluida, jamás habían hablado sobre eso, pero la sola idea le gustaba, y aún más que ella parecía lista para eso, tal vez no los tendrían de la noche a la mañana pero, sin duda estaba ansioso por una réplica exacta de Happy, quería un bebe.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
